The Princess and the Thief
by Marina Oakenshield
Summary: Estella or Ella is the second daughter of Galadriel and is invited on the quest to reclaim Erebor by Gandalf. She catches the eye of a certain Thief of the dwarves. Will Ella and Nori's love survive the quest or will it be tested? What will Galadriel think of her daughter falling for a thief? Nori/OC
1. Meeting the Company

The Princess and the Thief

Estella or Ella is the second daughter of Galadriel and is invited on the quest to reclaim Erebor by Gandalf. She catches the eye of a certain Thief of the dwarves. Will Ella and Nori's love survive the quest or will it be tested? What will Galadriel think of her daughter falling for a thief?

AN: There is not a lot of Nori fan fiction with him in love with another character. So its time to give him love. I'm gonna give it a shot doing Nori. This should be interesting. Estella means Star

Chapter 1  
Meeting the Company

I walked through the Shire with the hood of my cloak up. I had let my horse run. I know she would come when I called for her. I saw a figure with a pointed hat waiting on the pathway.

"Estella. You came." Gandalf said.

"Mithrandir. Of course. Mother wanted me to come and so did you." I said. Gandalf smiled as we walked towards our destination. "What is this quest about?" I ask.

"All will be explained in time, my dear." Gandalf said. I shook my head. We came to the place where eight dwarves were standing outside talking.

"Everyone. This is Estella, Daughter of Galadriel. So I hope you will respect her." Gandalf said.

"Ori."

Dori."

"Oin."

"Bofur."

"Bifur."

Bombur."

"Gloin."

"Nori."

"At your service." The dwarves said. I noticed the guy, Nori, had a starfish hairdo and he seemed to catch my eye. I shook my head and he gave me a playful smirk and a wink. I felt my checks warm and I was happy that my hood hid my face from the dwarves.

"Is someone going to ring the doorbell?" I ask, lightly. Nori ringed the doorbell.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home." A voice called from inside. I raised an eyebrow as the dwarves all leaned on the door to hear him. "There's far to many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If-if-if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." The door opens and I held back a laugh as all eight dwarves fell in. Gandalf leans down and peaks in. "Gandalf." Gandalf introduces the new dwarves. I pulled down my hood and my blonde hair falls down past my waist as I pulled the cloak off to reveal a forest green tunic with a black corset that wrapped around the tunic with my black legging like pants with my favorite boots. I saw Nori eyeing me. "You're an elf? But your to short for an elf." He was right. I was about a dwarf's size.

"I stopped growing for some reason." I said with a shrug.

"Who is this lovely?" A voice said. I Turn to see a blonde dwarf and a brown hair dwarf standing in front of me.

"Estella or Ella. At your service." I said.

"Fili."

"Kili."

"At your service." The brothers bowed.

"I didn't know an elf was joining us. Thorin is not going to be happy." A dwarf that was bald said, coming over with an older man.

"Dwalin. Balin. This is Estella. I invited her to join us on the quest. She could be useful." Gandalf said.

"We'll see." Dwalin growled. I set my weapons near my cloak, avoiding the dwarves eyes. I leaned against the wall as the dwarves got the table and the food on the table. Gandalf was doing a head count and Bilbo was having issues with what they were touching. I tuned them out as I let my mind wonder. Everyone's thoughts came in my head and I groan lightly. I had my mother's power to read people's mind and speak in their heads without moving my lips. I loved it at times, but I didn't need it all the time. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped lightly and turn to see Nori.

"You seem lost, Princess." Nori said.

"Its Estella or Ella, not princess." I said.

"Well you are." Nori said. I shot him a glare and saw him give a playful smirk.

"Yes, but don't like that nickname. Just lost in thought." I said, turning away from him and walking away. I saw Dori and Ori shooting their brother a questioning glance.

"Yes you're quite right, Bifur. Hmm, we appears we are one dwarf short." Gandalf said.

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin." Dwalin said, drinking from his cup. I head to the table and found a seat as the dwarves joined me. I got a plate full of food and start eating as I watched the dwarves be rude and messy.

"Bombur. Catch!" Bofur said, throwing food at Bombur. Borbor catches it with his mouth and everyone cheers. Fili gets on top of the table handing out cups of ale. I shook my head when he asks me.

"Who wants an ale? Here you go." Fili said, handing out drinks.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin said, and he pours ale into Oin's hearing trumpet. I let out a laugh as Oin sputters in anger. I looked down at my food as I ate in silence. I felt eyes on me. I turn my head slightly and caught Nori looking at me from where he sat across from me.

"On the count of three." Kili said. They count to three and then pound their tankards together and took a drink of the ale. I raised an eyebrow as they had a burping contest and Ori had the loudest and longest burp of them all. I saw Bilbo looking disgusted. I finished and excused myself. I leaned against the wall as the dwarves enjoy themselves. Bilbo grabs a doily back from Nori.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" Bilbo said. Nori came over as Bofur talked.

"He's an odd fellow." Nori said, leaning against the wall next to me.

"Different. I haven't been around Hobbits. I read about them in my books." I said, watching as Gandalf talked.

"You're a mystery." Nori said. My green eyes land on him and saw that he was watching me with interest.

"You'll just have to figure me out then." I said with a wink. Nori goes to sit back at the table. I watched him go and I caught Gandalf's eye who gave me a knowing smile.

"Someone caught you eye." I read Gandalf's eye.

"He's a dwarf. I'm and Elvish Princess. We don't have a chance." I said in his head.

"You don't know unless you try." Gandalf said in his head.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked Bilbo. Fili comes up to Ori.

"Here you go, Ori give it to me." Fili said, taking the plate and tossing it at Kili, who throws it to Bifur who was standing at the sink. Gandalf keeps ducking avoiding the dishes that were flying. I chuckled.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo said. I heard drumming of silverware on the table. "Can-Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili said.

"Smash the bottle and burn the corks." Fili said. I tapped my foot against the floor with the rhythm of the son.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The dwarves sang. Plates started getting tossed around as the dwarves sing. "Cut the cloth and tread on the fat leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl Pound them up with a thumping pole and when you've finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll." I got a good laugh watching the dwarves. It was a catchy song and fun to watch Bilbo's Reaction. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The dwarves laugh and Bilbo sees that the plates weren't destroyed. I chuckled as the dwarves laugh. A sudden banging on the door comes and we all go silent.

"He's here." Gandalf said. He looks at me. "And you need to show him you are worthy to go on this quest." He says in his head. I give a nod.

AN: There's the first chapter. Some attraction and stuff. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Meeting Thorin

Chapter 2  
Meeting Thorin

I follow the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo to the door and Gandalf opened the door to show a dwarf that stood a bit taller than the rest with black hair that was showing streaks of grey in it. This must be Thorin Oakenshield.

"Gandalf." Thorin said. He steps into the Hobbit hole as he talks. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin hands Kili his cloak.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo said, heading to the door to see if there was a mark. I felt a dwarf come and stand next to me. I looked up to meet Nori's gray eyes that seemed to twinkle as he looks at me. Gandalf closes the door before Bilbo has time to look.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins. Allow me to introduce the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked, circling Bilbo.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said. He turned and his eyes land on me. "Why is an elf doing here?"

"Estella or she prefers to go by Ella is here on my invitation." Gandalf said.

"Ella and Gandalf. A word." Thorin snarled. I rolled my eyes and I follow Gandalf and Thorin to a separate room. "Why should I let her come? I don't trust elves."

"She is here under my invitation and approval of her mother." Gandalf said.

"Mother?" Thorin asked.

"My mother is Lady Galadriel. I got Royal blood in me as well Thorin and I prefer both sword and bow if you must know." I said in his head, making him jump.

"She has skills that could be useful and knows every language of Middle Earth." Gandalf said.

"Fine. She can come, but you have to earn our trust, Ella." Thorin said.

"Yes sir." I said, giving a sarcastic bow and hurried out of the room. Nori stood waiting and he looked up when I came out.

"So?" Nori asked.

"I'm coming on the adventure." I said. Nori smiled and gave me a wink. We all head into the dining room and I sat next to Nori and I think Bofur with the funny hat. Thorin ate the food that Bilbo served him.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys of all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. I heard murmurs of joy from the dwarves.

"What do the dwarves from the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin said. The dwarves mumbled disappointed statements

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, coming up next to Thorin.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said. Bilbo grabs a candle as Gandalf spreads out a map on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Bilbo leans over the table with the candle to read the map.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said. Bilbo looks concerned and I defently frowned at his words.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur said.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said. Ori stood up and we all look at him.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy." Ori said.

"That's a boy." Nori mumbled. I grin at the young dwarfs bravery. Dori pulled Ori down to sit again.

"Sit down!" Dori said.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said. I held back a laugh as the dwarves objected.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said. I rolled my eyes, but smirked a bit.

"Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say-" Gandalf began.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"I, uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. I shot Gandalf a look with a raised eyebrow. Gandalf started coughing on the smoke he was smoking from his pipe. "Go on, give us a number." The dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons. I sigh and lean against the wall with my arms crossed. Thorin jumps to his feet fast.

"ATKAT! If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar." Thorin said. The dwarves cheer. I saw that he would make a good king in the future with how he influenced these dwarves.

"You forget, the front door is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said.

"That, my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf said, pulling out a key into his hands. I saw it was a dwarvish key as Thorin looks at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said, handing the key over to Throin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said, pointing at the map with his pipe.

"There's another way in." Kili said.

"If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." I said. Gandalf shoots me a grateful smile.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and cleaver, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he's an expert! Hey, Hey!" Oin said.

"Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Biblo said.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. Including woman." Dwalin said.

"I have centuries of fighting behind me. Dwalin. Not all elvish woman are weak. My niece knows how to use a sword." I said, standing up. I left to calm down as more arguing filled the hole. I sat on a bench and looked up at the night sky. I don't know how long I was outside till I felt a presence coming up to me and joined me on the bench. I saw it was Nori. I recognized his hairdo.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Nori asked.

"I'm over 5,000 years old." I said. (AN: I'm taking a guess on ages of Galadriel's kids so please no killing me or complaining. She's older than Elrond's children.)

"Were you around for the War of the Ring?" Nori asked.

"Yes, but my mother refused for me to fight with my brother-in-law and other family members or else I would have helped fight. I was training to be part of her guards with my brother Halidir." I said. Nori nodded.

"You really want to go on this quest even if there are risks?" Nori asked.

"Yes. I don't know why but I feel like I belong on this quest." I said. Nori took my hand and I felt a sudden spark. I looked up into his eyes as he pulled away.

"Let's go back inside. The others are done talking about it and Bilbo passed out." Nori said, not meeting my eyes. I nodded and stood up. I followed Nori into the hole. I found a chair near the fireplace as the dwarves stood around smoking their pipes. Nori stood near the window. I curled up with my head laying on the armrest and my feet up beside me with my blanket. I saw Nori watching me as he smoke his pipe, but he looked away when he saw I was looking. I felt my heart drop. I didn't know what I was feeling. I never felt this feeling before as the dwarves started humming. Thorin started to sing.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To find our long-forgotten gold." Thorin sang. I closed my eyes to sleep as the other dwarves joined in while others hummed.

"The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light." I fell asleep at the last verse with dreams of gray eyes haunting me through the night.

Nori's POV. I watched as she drifted off to sleep as the dwarves go fall asleep.

"What is that attraction I see you have with the she-elf?" Dori asked, coming up to me.

"I don't know. I just got this feeling." I said, not taking my eyes off her.

"What feeling?" Dori asked.

"That she is my one, but I don't know. Could a princess really fall for a guy like me?" I ask.

"I don't know, but before anything happens. She has to earn my trust along with Ori's." Dori said, giving me the look. I nod. I go find a place to sleep and soon drifted off to sleep.

AN: There's the next chapter. I hope you liked. Yep. Nori more notices what it is while Ella doesn't. I'm not trying to rush things even if it looks like I am. If you don't like it, fine, not going to force you to read it. I'll update soon. :)


	3. The Journey Begins

Chapter 3  
The Journey Starts

I woke up around dawn and quickly got out of the chair. The dwarves were snoring as I step over them quietly without waking them. I step outside, closing the door softly behind me. I whistled softly and my horse came galloping. I rubbed her nose, gently and fed her an apple that I snatched from Bilbo's pantry that was still untouched by the dwarves. I strapped my bag onto the back of the saddle and heard movement in the hole which meant the dwarves were already awake. I entered the house to see that mostly all the dwarves were awake.

"Thought you left, lass." Balin said.

"Nah. I wouldn't miss an adventure. Been craving one for a decade." I said, with a smile. Balin returned the smile and I had the two brothers in front of me. "Can I help you two?" I raise an eyebrow at them.

"We were wondering, Miss Ella." Fili said.

"If you will tell us stories of your past?" Kili asked.

"For another time." I said, with a smirk and I pushed them aside and went to make sure I grabbed everything. I felt eyes on me and I turn my head to see Nori watching me with watchful eyes. I looked away as Thorin came into the room.

"Move out." Thorin said.

"What about Bilbo?" I ask.

"He's not coming and if he does he'll catch up." Thorin said with a growl in his voice. I raised an eyebrow and we head out where there ponies waiting for the dwarves. I pulled myself onto my horse, which I named Midnight, because she was black like the night. I took the reins as Thorin called for us to move out. I rode with Gandalf near the front. I head the dwarves were talking and some were singing.

"I bet he won't show up." Nori said.

"I'll bet you a kiss from me if he does." I said, making Nori's head snap up. I blush. The words seemed to have slipped out of my mouth. I saw the look that Dori shot me and I looked down.

"And if he doesn't?" Nori asked with a smirk.

"You get to choose, Master Dwarf." I said. I heard Gandalf chuckle.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's voice came. We all stopped our ponies/horses. Throin turned, looking surprised to see Bilbo coming. I smirked lightly at Nori, who looked at me with wide eyes. I had won the bet. "I signed it." Bilbo handed the contract up to Balin, who took it to read it with his pocket glass. I saw Balin smile at Bilbo as Gandalf gave him a small nod.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. The dwarves cheer. I saw that Thorin didn't looked amuzed.

"Give him a pony." Throin said.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- WAGH!" Bilbo was cut off as Fili and Kili grabbed him and lifted him up, putting him on a pony. I chuckled and rode with Gandalf and Bilbo.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin called. Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin and money bags started to be tossed around.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked. I caught Nori's eye and saw him smirking knowing he was gonna get a kiss. I sent him a wink. Dori was shooting me a glare and I looked away.

"Oh, they took wagers whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf said.

"What did you think?" Bilbo said. Gandalf hummed lightly and a bag of money was tossed at him, which he caught.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf said. Bilbo sneezes.

"Ooh. All this horse I'm having a reaction." Bilbo said. He starts searching his pockets but doesn't find one. He looks up in shock. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo said. The entire company stops and there were objections from some of the dwarves.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Biblo said. I hear tearing and saw Bofur tearing a strip of cloth from his clothing, tossing it to Bilbo who caught it and looked at it in disgust.

"Here! Use this." Bofur said. The dwarves laugh.

"Move on." Thorin said. I listened as Gandalf talked.

"You'll have manage without pocket-handkerchief and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you, the world is ahead." Gandalf said. We traveled through beautiful areas of Middle-earth. I listened to the dwarves talk and sing. I kept to myself as I let my mind wonder.

That night. We were camped out near the edge of a cliff. I stood with my horse for a while as some of the dwarves fell asleep.

"You owe me a kiss." A voice said. I turned to see Nori watching me. I pulled my bag off and put it on my shoulder. I came up to him and notice him slightly flinch. I kissed his check and walked away.

"I didn't say where." I call over my shoulder. I heard Nori chuckle. I sit leaning against the rock with Fili and Kili. I watch as Bilbo get up and went to the ponies. I set up my bedroll near the fire and laid my weapons down next to it. I sat down on it and stared into the fire. I heard Nori come back and looked at him to see him blushing and join his brothers who were giving him looks. A orc screech came and I reached for my bow.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, running over to Fili and Kili.

"Orcs." Kili said as another scream came. I saw Thorin jerk awake at hearing Orcs.

'"Orcs?" Bilbo asked

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said. Bilbo looks away in fright. Fili and Kili start laughing and I shoot them a glare.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke." Thorin said, walking over to Bilbo, glaring at the boys.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said, letting out a sigh.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said, walking off to the edge of the cliff. Balin walks up to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said, leaning against the rock. Fili and I look towards Thorin. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got their first." I remembered reading about that battle from one of my books but hearing it from one that fought it that battle was good for me. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." I looked at Balin in surprise at his words. "Thrain. Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." I looked back at Thorin and saw dwarves that were sleeping except Fili and Kili, were standing watching Thorin as Balin told the tale. "Azog the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin said. Thorin turns to face the Company. Throin gives a slight nod and walks towards the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into teh hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. Gandalf, Balin, and I share looks. We knew that Azog wasn't dead. I have faced him a few years before this quest and I had the scars to prove it.

AN: Some fluff in this one. I'll update as soon as I can. :)


	4. Rain and Trolls

Chapter 4  
Rain and Trolls

I had the hood of my cloak up as we rode through the forest as it rained. I was riding in between Nori, who was in front and Bilbo who was behind me. I was soaked to the bone and shivered lightly, bringing my cloak closed as we rode in silence. No singing or talking came with this muggy weather.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said. I listened into the conversation.

And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked. I heard Nori snort at that comment and I giggled. Nori looked over his shoulder and sent me a smirk with a wink. I blush and look down at the reins. Gandalf looked slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in the world." Gandalf said. We continued to ride in silence. My mind wandered.

It stopped raining later on that day when we came to a farm-house that was in ruins. I pulled my horse to a stop, but she seemed to be nervous.

"Midnight. What's bothering you?" I ask in elvish. She stomped her foot. I got off her and came around to the front and gently stroked her nose.

"She alright?" Nori asked coming over and standing on the other side.

"I don't know. She seems nervous." I said, looking into Nori's eyes. Nori opened his mouth to say something, but Gandalf came storming by. Nori and I watched.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Myself, Miss Ella! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said. I shot Thorin a glare, knowing him and Gandalf got into an argument. I wasn't death. I could hear the conversation and I couldn't agree more with Gandalf that I didn't like this place.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said.

Later that night. I grabbed a bowl of stew from the cauldron and sat down near a tree to eat in peace. Nori comes over and joins me.

"You can't leave me alone? Can you?" I ask, not looking up as I ate.

"Who would want to leave a pretty girl alone." Nori said. I looked up fast and saw him wink at me. I look away, feeling my checks blush.

"I'm not that pretty." I whisper. Nori took my hand and I looked up into his gray eyes.

"You are. Ella..." Nori never got to finish what he was going to say as Fili and Kili came running over with looks of panic on their face.

"Your suppose to be with the ponies." Thorin said.

"We were. Trolls have taken the ponies and Bilbo is with them right now as we speak." Fili said, grabbing his weapons. I reach for mine when Nori stopped me.

"Please stay here." Nori said, squeezing my hand.

"But I can help." I said.

"Ella. Stay here." Thorin said. I glared as the dwarves disappear. How was I to prove myself if the dwarves, especially Nori didn't want me to fight. I finished my food and leaned back against the tree to wait for the dwarves.

I must have fallen asleep while waiting for the dwarves, because I was nudged awake by Gandalf.

"Ella. Where are the dwarves?" Gandalf asked.

"They went after trolls that took the ponies. They should have been back by now." I said.

"It's nearly dawn. Come." Gandalf said, pulling me to my feet and I follow him. Gandalf went through the trees and I stood near the tree close to the trolls camp.

"He'r right. Nothing wrong... Wait. I smell elf." William said, sniffing the air. I squeak as I get grabbed by the leg and held upside down.

"Ella!" Fili, Kili, and Nori yelled. I saw Fili and Kili laying in sacks while Nori was with his brothers on the stick over the fire. I smiled weakly. I could feel the blood rushing to my brain.

"She's a pretty thing." Bert said.

"Get your filthy hands off me." I said.

"Not that one, she's infected!" Bilbo yelled. I raised an eyebrow at Bilbo, but caught on.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"She's got worms in her tubes." Bilbo said. I was dropped. I landed hard on my back. I groan in agony as pain shot through my back.

"Ella." Nori called gently.

"I'm fine." I said.

"In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo said.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili said. The other dwarves chime in their opinions. I sat up and rubbed my back. I caught Nori's eyes. He looked worried. I saw Thorin kick the other dwarves and they look at Thorin. They soon caught on.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said.

"Mines are the biggest parasite, I've got huge parasites." Kili said. I rolled my eyes at Kili's comment as the others commented as well.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked.

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked.

"Fools?" Bert asked. I see Gandalf appear on top of a huge rock above us.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf said. The trolls look at Gandalf.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea." Tom said.

"Can we eat him too?" William asked. Gandalf brought down his staff and cracked the rock. The trolls screamed in pain as the sunlight hit them and turned them to stone. The dwarves cheered and I stood up, smiling.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back." Dwalin said.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Had no access to a computer. I'll update soon. Yes. Nori almost admitted he liked her, but got interrupted. Next chapter will be interesting I think. I got the story planned out all the way to the end. Till next time.


	5. Troll Horde Love Maybe, and on the Run

Chapter 5  
Troll Horde Love Maybe, and on the Run

The dwarves were freed from their bonds and they quickly got dressed. Nori came rushing over and took my arms, gently.

"Are you alright?" Nori asked.

"I'm fine." I said, looking up into his gray eyes. I saw Thorin and Gandalf talking near the stone trolls.

"You could have been hurt. You should have stayed back at camp." Nori said.

"Gandalf told me to come with and I came with. I wasn't. Just got the wind knocked out of me." I said. Nori opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Come. We're going to the Troll Horde" Thorin called. We gathered our things from the campsite and followed Thorin towards where the cave was.

"What's that stench." Nori called. I put my hand over my nose as the smell hit my nose.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, moving away with Fili, Kili, and Bilbo as the others go into the cave. Fili and Kili smoked their pipes. Nori came out and went back in with a shovel. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. They all came out. I saw that Nori was avoiding me.

"What were you going to say when we were interrupted by the brothers?" I ask.

"Its nothing." Nori said.

"Nori." I said.

"Just leave it." Nori said. I stepped back at his voice. I was about to say something when...

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf called. I pulled out my sword as we all run off into the woods. I heard something coming through the trees. Nori suddenly came in front of me as to defend me from what was coming. A man on a sled that was led by rabbits came bursting through the clearing and near us.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man yelled. I raised an eyebrow at the guy. He was crazy.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked, coming up to the Brown Wizard. I lowered my weapon.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf said. Radagast opens his mouth, but shuts it. He opens it again, but closes it. Fili, Kili, and I shared looks.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said. He opens his mouth and curls his tongue. "Oh, it's not the thought at all, it's just a little..." Gandalf pulls out a stick insect out of the other wizards mouth. "Stick insect." I shook my head as Gandalf and Radagast go off to talk. Nori seemed to be avoiding me again.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I care about you, more than a friend, Ella, but you don't deserve a man like me. Your family would never approve." Nori said, not looking at me.

"A man like you? Nori. What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I'm a thief, Ella. You don't deserve a man like me." Nori said.

"Nori. I don't care. I..." A warg's howl interupted me and Nori grabbed my arm gently, pulling me behind him.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked. Bofur stood with his weapon in his hand.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." Bofur said. A warg leaps into the middle of the company, knocking down Gloin. Thorin kills the warg with an elvish blade. Another warg appear and comes to attack. I pulled an arrow fast and shot it, bringing it down. Dwalin brings down his axe on it as it goes to stand up. Radagast and Gandalf came back.

"Warg-Scouts! Which menas an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf said, storming up to Thorin.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." I said. Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"We have to get out of here." Gandalf said.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted." Ori said. I hoped Midnight was alright and got out of there.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundobad Wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"Thesse are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said. Gandalf nodded and Radagast got on the sled. We head out behind a rock as Radagast burst out of the forest with the Wargs and Orcs right on his tail. Radagast laughed as he rode.

"Come and get me." Radagast called. We watched as they disappeared in the distance.

"Come on!" Gandalf said. WE rushed across the rocky plain. We come to a stop as we see the Wargs not to far from us and we hide behind rocks. "Stay together."

"Move!" Thorin yelled. I felt my hand get grabbed and saw it was Nori.

"Stay close." Nori said. I nodded and we ran. We come to a stop behind a rock to not be seen by the wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover. Thorin grabs him and pulls him back.

"Ori, no!" Thorin said.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf said. The dwarves pass, but I stay with Gandalf and Thorin.

"Were are you leading us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf and I shared looks. I knew where he was leading us, but I knew Gandalf didn't want to tell Thorin yet. We ran for a while and we took cover behind an outcropping of a rock. I caught my breath as I stood between Nori and Ori. I saw a shadow of a warg and its rider ontop of the rock. I saw Kili step out and shoot the warg. The warg and the rider fell down, but it was making too much noise. I swore in elvish as the dwarves attack the warg and orc and killed it.

"AFTER THEM!" I heard an orc yell in the black speach.

"MOVE!" I yell. We run through a grassy plain. Wargs begin to surround us from all sides.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf said. We run for a while until we came to a clearing and see the wargs on all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled. I was close to Ori as I stood with my weapon in my hand.

"We're surrounded." Fili called as Kili shot the wargs.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

"No." I said. I knew where he went. Ori used his slingshot and shot a rock at a warg and it hit the warg in the head. I saw a warg getting ready to pounce at Ori. "NO!" I cry out, running at Ori as the Warg pounced. I shoved Ori out-of-the-way and the warg knocked me to the ground. I scream out in pain as the claws rip at my back.

"ELLA!" Nori yelled. I saw black as a heavy weight fell on me with the dwarves yelling my name.

Nori's POV. I saw Kili shoot the warg and it fell right on top of Ella. I ran fast and Ori and I shoved the warg off her.

"Ella." I said. She didn't respond and I saw blood seeping through her tunic and saw claw marks.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf yelled. I picked up Ella gingerly and ran towards the rocks with her in my arms and Ori right behind me. I slid down the steep ground, clutching Ella close and I stood.

"She saved my life." Ori said as Dori and Oin came over as the other dwarves came down.

"The lass is lucky to be alive." Oin said, examining the claw marks. A horn sounded and I looked towards the opening. Fighting sounds came and an orc fell down the hole and into the cave. An arrow was sticking out of its chest. Thorin pulled the arrow out.

"Elves." Thorin said.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin said.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said. I quickly follow the others and we head down the path. I was able to get through while carrying Ella. She was getting paler by the minute. We came out to see a valley below where there was a city.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf said. We were now at a house of the elves. I had a feeling that Thorin wouldn't be happy, but they were Ella's kin. Maybe they could help her with her injuries.

AN: NO KILLING THE WRITER. I plan on them staying in Rivendell longer then what the movie had. Yeah. Nori admitted the feelings, but is afraid of her family and what they will think of him. I'll update soon. :)


	6. Waiting for Her to Wake and Dinner

Chapter 6  
Waiting for Her to Wake and Dinner

Nori's POV. I sat in the healing quarters of Rivendell next to Ella. She was laying on her belly with her back wrapped in bandages and I was holding her hand. Us arriving in Rivendell was all a blur when I was more worried about Ella then anything until Elrond asked me to hand her over and I asked if I could stay with her and he allowed it. I sat holding her hand. I remembered my last words to her and I regretted them. I didn't even know if she returned my feelings.

"How is she?" Dori asked, coming over with Ori and Thorin.

"Lord Elrond said that she'll live and that the wounds weren't as deep as we thought." I said.

"We're staying here in Rivendell for a week so she can heal." Thorin said. I nodded. Thorin left.

"She's earned my trust after saving me when she didn't have to." Ori said.

"Because she knows I care about you and worry about you." I said.

"She's earned mine as well." Dori said. I smiled at my brothers and they left the room.

"Please wake up Ella." I whisper. I fell asleep with half of me in the chair and the other on the bed, holding her hand. I woke up to hand on my shoulder. I jumped and saw an elf maiden standing next to me.

"Sorry to startle you. But my father requests you at the dinner. I'll stay with my aunt while you're at dinner." The elf maiden said.

"Father? Aunt?" I ask.

"I'm Arwen. Elrond is my father and my mother is Ella's sister. Her and I are quite close. Go. You look hungry." Arwen said. I nod and stood up. I leaned over and kissed Ella's check. I left, not noticing Arwen's knowing smile.

Estella's POV. I woke up and blinked at the bright light. I groan.

"I see your awake." A familiar voice came. I smile.

"Arwen." I said. Arwen helped me sit up.

"Your lucky that claws didn't dig deep." Arwen said.

"How long was I out?" I ask, standing up.

"A few hours. One of the dwarfs woudn't leave your side. I sent him off to eat and you can join the others after you get bathed and dressed." Arwen said.

"Nori?" I ask.

"The one with the starfish hairdo. I never saw that coming. You falling for a dwarf." Arwen said. I chuckle.

"He just caught my eye." I said as Arwen led me to my room that I had when I came to stay. I quickly bathed and went through my dresses. I found a light purple dress, almost like the color the Ri brothers wore that hung off my shoulders. I put it on and check on my hair which laid in curls down my back. I came out and followed Arwen out onto the balcony. I heard Elrond talking about Thorin and Gandalf's sword.

"Lass. I'm glad your awake." Balin said, seeing me first. The dwarves quickly turn as Thorin excused himself. I saw Nori drop the fork he was holding.

"How are you doing, Miss Ella?" Dori asked, coming over and leading me to the spot next to Nori.

"I'm better. Thank you." I said, sitting down.

"You look lovely, Miss Ella." Kili said with a wink, earning a glare from Nori.

"Thank you Kili and it's just Ella." I said.

"Change the tune why don't you. I feel like I'm in a funeral." Nori said. I picked up the glass of elf wine and took a sip as I ate the food.

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked.

"Alright lads there's just one thing for it." Bofur said, jumping up and onto a column. He started singing and dancing. I joined the laughter as the dwarves got into a food fight. I flinch from the pain that was still there. Nori noticed.

"You alright?" Nori asked.

"I'm fine. Just some pain, but not as bad." I said. Nori nodded. Elrond stood up.

"Tomorrow is a party for the end of winter and it is also Estella's birthday tomorrow so we will be celebrating that as well. You are all invited since you are friends with Ella." Elrond said. I forgot the days being on this journey that tomorrow was my birthday.

"You didn't tell us your birthday was coming up, lass." Dwalin said.

"I totally forgot. Excuse me. I got some catching up to do with my niece." I said, catching Arwen's eye and Arwen and I walked off.

Nori's POV. I couldn't believe how beautiful Ella looked in a dress. It was my first time seeing her in a dress. Lindir came up to me.

"You are requested, Master Dwarf." Lindir said. I follow Lindir to the library where a woman stood. Ella almost looked like her.

"Hello Nori. I'm Lady Galadriel." Galadriel said. I paled. I was in trouble if I was facing Ella's mother and I wasn't even courting Ella yet.

AN: Yeah and I leave you there. I'll update soon. I promise.


	7. Talking to Galadriel

Chapter 7  
The Talk with Galadriel

Nori's POV. I stood in front of the Lady of Light. Every dwarf knew about her and they knew not to cross her, but whose who looked upon her were respectful. I had fallen in love with her daughter. I gulped.

"Don't be scared, Master Dwarf. I don't come to scare you away from my daughter for I have not seen her this happy in a decade. (AN: It will be explained more as the story goes of what happened, but I will explain later.) You and the Company put smiles on her face, but for you, her smile is brighter." Galadriel said.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her this happy in a decade?" I ask, frowning.

"She's the one that will tell you, but give her time and don't push her. Her past is something she doesn't like to remember, but will tell you when ready." Galadriel said with a small smile on her face.

"I won't." I said, wondering what it was, but knew I wouldn't ask. "You didn't come here to tell me that did you." I didn't look at the Lady of Light.

"No. I came to let you know that if you court my daughter that you got my approval along with her fathers. Her nephews you will have to convince because they are protective of her." Galadriel said.

"But I'm a thief. She's royalty." I said.

"But there's more in you then what meets the eye. She sees it in you when you don't. Dwarves are stubborn and its rare that a dwarf and an elf fall in love, but I know she will never love another if you don't accept her and sail to the Gray Havens when the quest ends. I see two sides of her future with your conflicting emotions. Choose wisely." Galadriel said but she didn't speak with moving her lips. She spoke in my head.

"Thank you Milady. It's an honor to be in your presence." I said. A smile graced her lips.

"You may go." Galadriel said. I head out and down the path. I heard a laugh and saw Ella with Arwen and two men. She hugged the two with a smile. The men leave and I frown. I turn to leave.

"Nori? What are you doing here?" Ella called. I turned to see her approaching. A smile came on her face.

"I came looking for you. I was wondering if I can escort you to the party tomorrow?" I said. Her smile widened and she kissed my check.

"I would love for you to escort me." She said. I smile.

"Excuse me. I need to do something." I said. She nodded and I headed to the place I had in mind. (AN: Not telling you where. It's a suprise in next chapter.)

Ella's POV.

"Looks like you got a courtship forming." Arwen said.

"He hasn't asked me to court him yet." I said.

"I think grandmother got to him." Arwen said.

"Mother's here?" I ask.

"She's here for your birthday." Arwen said. I smiled.

"Arwen. I need your help." I said.

"What is it?" Arwen said.

"I need your help getting ready for the party tomorrow." I said. Arwen smiled and I knew she would help me.

AN: So I hinted that there will be surprises coming for you guys that I will let you guess but I won't tell. My lips are sealed. I'll update soon. Next chapter is the party. :)


	8. The Party and Confessions

Chapter 8  
The Party and Confessions

Nori's POV. I walked towards Ella's room around the time of the party. I was nervous which was rare for me. I knocked on the door.

"One minute." Arwen called. Arwen opened the door and smiled.

"She'll be out in a few seconds." Arwen said. She was already ready for the party in an emerald dress with an elvish headband across her forehead.

"Thank you." I said. Arwen nodded and left to go down to the party.

"How do I look?" Ella's voice asked from behind me. I turned and I nearly dropped my jaw. Ella stood in a pure white dress that hung off her shoulders. Her long blonde hair hung down her back in curls and she had an elvish hairband across her forehead. Color came to her checks and I felt heat rise on my checks. She was beautiful.

Ella's POV. I saw Nori blush and I felt my checks warm also.

"You look beautiful." Nori said.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"I got something for you. Can you turn around?" Nori asked. I nodded and turned around. Nori put something around in front of me and clasped it behind my neck. I lift up a beautiful jewel that was the color purple like Nori and his brothers tunic colors attached to a chain. I turn around.

"Thank you. Its beautiful." I said. I come up to him and kiss his check. I saw his checks color and I giggle lightly.

"Ready to go down to the party, Milady?" Nori asked.

"Yes." I said. Nori held out his arm and I took it. We head down to where Elrond was holding the party. The dwarves were standing there. I saw Arwen and her brothers. I pull Nori towards them. "I want you to meet Arwen's brothers and my nephews. Elladan and Ellrohir. This is Nori." I introduce.

"So you're the dwarf that has taken into our only aunt." Elladan said. I heard Nori gulp.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you, unless you hurt Ella." Ellrohir said. I saw Nori smile lightly.

"Yes sir." Nori said. We stood talking for a while. Music was being played as the dwarves ate and drank. Nori stayed at my side with a mug of ale in his hand. I saw he was getting bored.

"Care to go for a walk?" I ask. Nori nodded and I led him away from the party. I caught Arwen's eye and she smiled. I led Nori to one of my favorite spots in Rivendell. It was one of the waterfalls. "You enjoying it here?" I ask.

"Its bearable with you around." Nori said. I blush and look away. He took my face in his hands and make me look at him. "Your beautiful when you blush. No need to hide it." I smile, lightly.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"There's something I want to say and then ask." Nori said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I love you, Estella, daughter of Galadriel. Ever since I first met you. I was just afraid that you and your family wouldn't accept me, because I'm a thief." Nori said.

"What changed your mind?" I ask.

"Your mother talked to me." Nori said. I touch his face and my eyes meet his.

"I love you too, Nori." I said. Nori smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I returned the kiss willingly.

"Will you court me then, Lady Estella?" Nori asked.

"Yes, Lord Nori. I'll court you." I said. Nori had me turn around and he put the courting braid in. Nori pulled me into his arms and we sat there whispering and talking the rest of the night.

AN: There's the new chapter. I'll update soon. One more chapter of Rivendell and then onto the rest of the quest.


	9. The Morning and Night After

Chapter 9  
The Morning and Night After

I woke up in my room on my lounge couch near my balcony. I felt arms around me and the memories of last came back and I smiled as I turned around to find Nori asleep behind me. I study his face and smile more at his wacky hairdo. I kissed his check and got off the couch. I stepped onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. I heard the dwarves laughing not far and I look that way. I quickly looked away seeing them naked in the fountain. I shook my head. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a kiss land on the side of my neck.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning. I could get use to you sleeping in my arms." Nori said. I turned in his arms.

"I could get used to waking up in yours." I said. Nori leaned down and we kissed. "Let me get ready and we'll spend the day together." Nori left the room and I slid into a Forest green dress. I came out to find Nori waiting for me. I wrap my arm through his and we went for a walk around Rivendell.

"Mind if I ask if I'll ever meet your sister?" Nori asked. We were in the gardens cuddled up on a bench. I bit my bottom lip. "Sorry. I shouldn't pressure."

"No its fine. You won't get to meet her. She's not in Middle Earth anymore." I said.

"Mind if I asked what happened? Were you two close?" Nori asked.

"We were close like you and your brothers are. Centuries ago when I was living here, she was captured by orcs and tortured for a long time. My nephews and I went after them and brought her back. She wasn't turned into a orc like other elves were, but she was scared and was never the same afterwards. She sailed to the undying lands a year after." I said. Nori pulled me against him.

"I'm sorry." Nori said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and curled in his arms.

"Well look who got together." A voice came. Nori and I looked and saw Bofur, Ori, and Dori standing there smiling. Nori and I blush.

"About time you two." Bofur said.

"You found a good woman, Nori. We're happy for you." Dori said.

"Thank you Dori." Nori said with a smile. It was close to sunset and we didn't realize we were in the gardens for so long. The Company saw the courtship braids and Nori got slaps on the back. Fili and Kili hugged me. Thorin came up to us. Nori wrapped a protective arm around me.

"I still do not trust you and you will have to earn my trust. Get ready for bed. We leave before the first light." Thorin said. I looked down. Everyone got ready. Nori and I laid out our bedrolls as Bofur and Bifur cooked some meet. Bombur was sitting on a table. Nori and I sat on our beds and I leaned against him.

"Bombur." Bofur called. I watched as Bombur caught a sausage and the table broke bringing Bombur to the floor. I joined the laughing.

"Be safe daughter. I'm happy you found someone who will give you a reason to stay in Middle Earth. Good luck." Galadriel said in my mind.

"Thanks mom." I said in my mind back to her as Nori and I laid on our beds. My back was against his chest and he had an arm wrapped around me. I fell asleep in Nori's arms.

AN: There's the new chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. :)


	10. Leaving and Thunder Battle

Chapter 10  
Leaving and Thunder Battle

It was almost dawn as we headed up the path towards the hidden path. I stopped as Bilbo does as Thorin talks.

"You think I'll come back?" Bilbo asked.

"I asked that a few times, but I got family here. So I come a lot. I'm sure you will." I said, putting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"I'm sure its gonna change with you now you're courting Nori." Bilbo said.

"I'll be back. I'm sure of it." I said.

"Master Baggins and Lady Estella. I suggest you keep up." Thorin said. Bilbo and I sigh at the same time and turn around. I found Nori waiting for me. He held out his hand and I took it and we walk away from one of my two homes. We walked for hours. Thorin was pushing us faster.

"He wants to get us to the Misty Mountains before sunset." Balin said when I asked. I groaned, but nodded. Nori walked ahead to walk with Dori and I stayed with Ori.

"I'm happy to see my brother happy. You make him really happy." Ori said.

"Thanks Ori." I said.

We arrived at the Misty mountains and walked along the path. It started to rain. Nori and Dori were towards the front with Thorin while I was in the back with Ori, Bilbo, Bofur, Dwalin. Fili and Kili were ahead of us. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my hair as I walked between Dwalin and Ori.

"Hold on." Throin called from the front. I gripped the wall as I walked so I wouldn't fall.

"Bilbo!" Bofur and Dwalin said as Bilbo slipped and they were able to pull him up onto the pathway before he fell to his death.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled.

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled. I look up and see a boulder hurtling through the air. It hits the mountainside above us, sending rocks falling around us. I press myself against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look." Balin said, pointing. My eyes widen as a stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain, ripping a boulder from the top of it.

"Valar." I whisper. I heard about stone giants, but never saw them till now. I thought they were legends.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!" Bofur said, stepping out.

"Take cover, you'll fall." Thorin called.

"What's happening?" Kili asked. The giant throws the boulder in the air as another giant appears behind us. The other giant gets hit by the boulder in the head. I cry out as the ground beneath us begins to give way from the vibrations. Then the path starts moving. I put a hand over Ori to make sure he didn't fall. Dwalin had a hand on me to make sure I didn't fall. I bit my lip as I watch the others move away from us.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." Fili said, but Kili couldn't get to us.

"Hold on Ori." I said. Ori nodded as the giant that we were standing on stands up. The two giants fight with their fists as we all held on time. I saw Nori's group had managed to jump on a cliff off the giant. I sigh in relief for them, but held fear as we couldn't get off ours. Another stone giant appears and throws a boulder at the head of one of the giants. The head falls off. I saw we were heading straight for a cliff.

"JUMP!" I yell as we near a path. I jumped and fell onto my back on the path with Ori on top of me.

"Sorry, Ella. Are you okay?" Ori asked, getting off me.

"I'm fine." I said. Thorin and the others showed up.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin said. I looked and saw Thorin's relief seeing Fili alright. Nori and Dori ran over as I stood up. I was in Nori's arms right away.

"I thought I lost you." Nori said, burying his face in my neck. His beard tickled me and I clung to him as Dori and Ori hugged and joined Nori in hugging me.

"A stone giant can't kill me." I said. Nori took my face in his hands as we ignored the others rescuing Bilbo and Thorin's comment about how he doesn't belong here.

"Don't do that again." Nori said.

"I'll try not to." I said.

"Come on lovebirds. Thorin found a cave." Bofur said with a playful smile, earning a punch from Nori, before he scooped me up bridal style and carried me into the cave. He found a spot and set me down. I helped lay out the bedrolls that somehow managed not to get wet.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said.

"No, no fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said.

"We were suppose to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said. I looked towards Thorin as I curl up to Nori's chest as he pulled me against him.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said.

"Does he ever listen or do what Gandalf says?" I whisper.

"As of right now, no. Get some rest." Nori said, kissing my forehead. I fell asleep with my head on Nori's chest. I woke up to a start.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin yelled. I saw lines forming in the floor.

"Nori!" I cry out as I fell first of us through the floor. I heard my name shouted and the dwarves were falling. We fell through tunnels and landed in a cage. I landed on Bilbo. We both fell out last since we were the lightest of everyone. I heard screeches and groaned. Goblins. Just my luck.

AN: There's the new chapter. YEP. They are in Goblintown. I'll update soon.


	11. Goblintown

Chapter 11  
Goblintown

"Watch out!" Dori yelled as Goblins came running towards us, biting and scratching each other. I felt a hand grab me and I'm pulled into Nori's arms. I looked up at him.

"I don't trust them. Please stay close." Nori said. I nod as we were pulled out of the cage. I stayed close to Nori, avoiding getting grabbed and Nori punched any goblin that got to close to me. I saw him look over his shoulder.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"Bilbo. He's not getting taken." Nori whispered. We were led over wooden paths and towards a throne where the Great Goblin sat. Some Goblins piled in front of it and the Great Goblin squashed them as he got off the throne. Nori pulled me close to his side as Doi and Bofur stood in front of us with Ori on my other side.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin asked.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." A goblin said.

"Dwarves?" Great Goblin said.

"We found them on the front porch." The same Goblin said.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." Great Goblin said. The Goblins searched us. One goblin squealed and grabbed me.

"NO!" Nori yelled, reaching for me, but the Goblin was to fast for him.

"There's an elf among them." The Goblin said, pushing me to my knees in front of the Great Goblin.

"An elf? And a very pretty elf on top of everything. You seem familiar? Hmm. Until I figure it out you will be my new pet. Get her in the clothes." Great Goblin said. I got pulled to my feet and dragged away from my friends. I saw Nori struggling against the Goblins hold. My clothes were stripped and thrown onto the piles of stuff. I didn't see Bofur grab them and hand them to Nori who hid them in his clothes. I was dressed in rags and my hands were in chains. I was led back and pushed to the ground facing the dwarves. I looked down for the rags showed off more skin then I wanted and I only wanted Nori to see me in when we marry.

"Now. What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin said. None of us responded. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker. Start with the elf since she seems to be the closest to one dwarf."

"NO!" Nori, Dori, and Ori yelled.

"Wait!" Thorin said, stepping forward.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, Son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin said. He gives a bow. I see Thorin hold his head high. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really."

"He is much a better king then you." I said. I saw Nori, Fili, and Kili smile. I saw Thorin smile lightly but it disappeared fast.

"Shut up pet. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. A pale orc astride a white warg." The Great Goblin said. Thorin looks up in surprise and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin sai.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you. Wait. That means." Great Goblin said turning on me. "Estella, Daughter of Galadriel, Lady of Light. Azog did say you were traveling with Thorin. He wants you, but alive. You got a bounty on you as well. My lucky day." The Great Goblin laughed as my eyes widen in fear as he turns to a Goblin in a basket. "Send word to the Pale orc, tell him I have found his prize and the treasure that he has wanted." I watched as the orc sailed away on a rope. I look at Nori and saw fear and murder in his eyes. We needed to get out of here, all of us, alive.

AN: Thank you ro781727 for the idea. I plan to add more of it into the next chapter. I plan to make Goblintown into two chapters since it is so long. I should update tomorrow. My fiance is gone all day and the next so I'll be on a computer. So yes. Azog wants Ella and Thorin. You'll find out in two chapters as more of her past is revealed. I'll update soon.


	12. Escape from Goblintown

Chapter 12  
Escape from Goblintown

I swear if this King didn't stop singing, I was going to kill him on the spot. I kept my eyes locked with Nori's as the Goblins held me down as I saw instruments of torture being brought out. The Great Goblin was dancing around as he sang.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblintown." The Great Goblin sang. Something caught my eye and I struggled against the Goblins hold as one of the Goblins held up Thorin's sword. I knew what the sword was and knew it wouldn't end well. The Goblin squealed as he dropped the sword. The Great Goblin squished goblins as he ran to his throne. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

"NO!" I cry out as I watched Goblins start whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping on them. Thorin was tackled to the ground. I scream and punch the goblins trying to get to Thorin to help him.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all! Cut off his head and take the girl to Azog!" The Great Goblin said.

"No! Ella." Nori yelled, shoving Goblins trying to get to me as the Goblins grab my chains.

"Nori!" I call, kicking and punching. I wasn't going down without a fight. An explosion of light came and I get knocked to the ground. The chains somehow broke as I land on my back. I groan as I sat up and see a figure with a pointy hat come out of the smoke. Lights come back on as we all look at Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf said. We rush to our feet.

"Ella." Fili called tossing me my sword and quiver of arrows and bow. I pulled out my sword and slashed a goblin. I felt a coat go over my shoulders and I spun around to find Nori.

"I don't like how the goblins were looking at you beautiful. Only I can look at you like that." Nori said. I smiled.

"I only want you to, love." I said, pecking his lips and he smiles. Goblins ran at us and Nori and I stood back to back fighting.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The Great Goblin yelled. Weapons were being tossed. I snap a goblins neck. The great Goblin runs towards me swinging his mace.

"Ella!" Ori yelled. Thorin jumps in front of me and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform.

"Thank you." I said. Thorin grunted and went on to fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf said. We ran, cutting down goblins as we went. I was in between Nori and Dori. We ran down the passageways with hundred of goblins running after us. "Quickly."

"Faster." I said, seeing several goblins running towards us.

"Post!" Dwalin said. Dwalin, Fili, Nori, and I cut the guard rail from the side of the path and we hold it out in front of us like a spear. "Charge!" I help knock the oncoming goblins off the edge. We drop the rail and ran. I spun around with the sword and strike down a lot of goblins.

"That's my girl." Nori said. I send him a smirk and he returns it. I saw goblins heading our way swinging on ropes.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin called. Thorin, Fili, Dwalin, and I cut the ropes and they do like a cart-wheel across a stick. Nori and I ran side by side behind Kili who was holding a ladder that was knocking down Goblins. He drops it over a hole between a pathway and we run across it. I kick it and it fell into the abyss taking Goblins with it.

"Quickly." Gandalf called. We come to a section of path suspended by ropes from above. We slice some ropes and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching another path.

"Jump!" Thorin said. Some of the Company jumped onto the other path. I was still on the swinging path with Gandalf and other dwarves. Nori was on the other path. I saw Goblins jump onto the swinging path as we swung back. I jumped with the rest of the Company onto the other path. I sliced the ropes fast and the swinging path fell to the abyss. Nori grabbed my hand and kisses it. I smile and we continue to run. We came to a pathway where it went in between two walls. We begin to cross it, but the Great Gobln suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself onto the bridge in front of us.

"You thought you could escape me?" Great Goblin asked. He swings his mace twice causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost falls. Nori and Dwalin catch him. "What are you going to do, wizard?"

"Go ahead, Ella." Gandalf said in my head. I jumped forward and hit the Goblin in the eye with my sword. The Goblin screams in pain.

"That's for trying to make me your pet." I said. I slashed his stomach and he fell to his knees. "That's for trying to give me to Azog." I growl.

"That'll do it." Great Goblin said. I slash his neck and the Great Goblin falls down dead. Nori pulled me to him as the bridge starts shaking and the selection we were on collapses. I clutch Nori as we fell into the abyss. Dwarves were yelling as we slid down. We finally dropped to the bottom and I fell out of Nori's arms and onto the ground. I stood up as Gandalf came out of the wreakage. I smiled at Nori as I pulled his coat closer to me, smelling his scent.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said. I gasped as the corpse of the Goblin King fell on top of them. There were groans of pain.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin said. I giggled and saw Gandalf smile at me. I heard running and look up, seeing thousands of goblins running towards us.

"Gandalf!" Kili and I yell.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin said, helping Nori out, who was at my side right away.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf said. Nori and I help the dwarves out. We run till we come outside. We came to a stop as Gandalf counted us. Nori pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I'm glad we were able to get you out. Here." Nori said, handing me my clothes.

"How?" I asked.

"I snuck it out before the Goblins noticed." Nori said as Gandalf started fussing that Bilbo wasn't there. I kissed his check and went to go change. I missed Bilbo showing up and talked. I handed Nori back his coat. Nori pulled me to his side and I smiled at Bilbo. A howling came and I felt the color drain from my checks.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said.

"And into the fire. Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled. Nori took my hand and we were running. I knew Azog was on our tail and I knew it wasn't going to end well.

AN: There's the new update. I'll update tomorrow or this weekend. I don't know. Ella's past will soon be revealed in the next two chapters. Catch you all soon.


	13. Facing Azog

Chapter 13  
Facing Azog

We ran down the mountain, as fast as we could. I could hear the wargs following us. I bit my bottom lip as Nori was in front of me. The wargs catch up to us and I had my sword in my hand. I brought the sword down and into the head. I pulled out my sword as the dwarves fought the wargs. We reach a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it. I looked around and saw that we were trapped and nowhere to go.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf called.

"Ella. Come on." Nori said, pulling me to the nearest tree. I jump and climb up the tree with Nori right behind me. Nori and I stood on a branch.

"They're coming!" Thorin yelled. The wargs surround us and started circling us. They stop growling and turn as a white warg steps on a rock. I felt my face pale at the sight of him.

"Azog?!" Thorin and I said.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain." Azog said in the black speech.

"It cannot be." Thorin said. Azog's eyes land on me and I felt Nori's hand on my back.

"Still alive she-elf. I remember you well. How you screamed when I put my sword through you." Azog said in the black speech. He points at Thorin and then points at me. "Those two are mine. Kill the others!" The wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. I cried out as one comes close to us. Nori pulled me tight against him as the tree shakes violently at the assault as the wargs snapped the branches. Nori and I were struggling to hold on along with the others. "Drink their blood!" I shot Azog a glare as the trees started uprooting and toppling over from the weight of the wargs.

"Jump!" I yell. Nori and I jumped into the tree that Gandalf was in. I grab the branch and pull myself up onto the branch We were in the tree nearest to the cliff with all the dwarves in the same tree. I heard Azog's laugh.

"Your pale as paper, lass. You alright?" Dwalin asked.

"Ella?" Nori asked, touching my face.

"I'm fine." I whisper. Something that was on fire lands on the ground. It hits the grown and they retreat. I look up and see Gandalf lighting another one.

"Fili!" Gandalf calls, tossing him the pinecones and Fili catches it and lights Bilbo's. I caught one that Gandalf throws at me and I toss it towards the wargs and hits one in the face. Azog roars in anger as the wargs start to retreat. We cheer and I scream in fear as the roots of our tree start to give way. I land on the trunk as the tree comes to a stop. Nori was hanging from a branch.

"Ella? You alright?" Nori asked.

"I'm fine." I said. I heard Ori's cry and I look to see Ori holding onto Dori's leg and Dori was struggling to hold onto the branch.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori called.

"No!" I call out as Dori falls but Gandalf sticks out his staff and Dori grabs the staff. "Hold on Ori!" I heard footsteps on the trunk. I look up and see Thorin stand up and head down the trunk of the tree.

"Thorin. No." I said, trying to stop him, but I couldn't. Thorin was running down and I saw Azog smirking.

"Ella. Help me." Bilbo said as we watch as Azog jump off and knock him to the ground.

"What?" I ask.

"Help!" Ori calls.

"We need to save Throin." Bilbo said. I watch as Thorin gets back to his feet. Azog wheels around and charge at Throin and Azog swings the mace, hitting Thorin in the face. Thorin hits the ground.

"NO!" Balin yells. Azog roars in excitement. I quickly got to my feet as Bilbo gets up.

"Ella. No!" Nori yelled as I pull out my sword. I heard Thorin's yell as The White Warg clamps its jaw around Thorin.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin yells trying to get up but falls, grabbing the branch. I ignore Nori's yells as Bilbo and I ran off the tree heading towards Thorin and Azog as Thorin hits the warg in the face and the warg throws him onto a rock.

"Bring me the Dwarf's head." Azog said in the black speech. I grit my teeth as I ran as a orc approaches Thorin. I swung my sword and brought down the orc before he has a chance to get near Thorin. Bilbo jumped on him and stabbed him. I jump in front of Thorin with my sword pointing at Azog as Bilbo comes and stands next to me.

"You will not have his head." I said in the black speech earning a surprised glance from Bilbo and gasps from the dwarves. No one knew I could speak in the black speech except Gandalf. Azog glares at me.

"Kill the hobbit and bring me the she-elf alive." Azog said in the black speech. Three warg riders approach us, snarling. I held my ground. A yell comes and Fili, Kili, and Dwalin come running and strike the wargs. I yell and run at the wargs. I strike down one and suddenly a warg grabs me around the waist and I cry out in pain. I elbow the warg in the mouth and I get thrown. I land on the ground. I look up to see Azog turn.

"You survived my last attack because of the beast. I will see you turned evil or killed. Like I did with your brother." Azog said in the black speech. My eyes widen at his words. Impossible.

"My brother is dead. You killed him in front of me." I said in the black speech.

"No, she-elf. We wanted to make you believe it. But he is turned evil and on our side." Azog said in the black speech with an evil smile on his face.

"You bastard. I rather die then serve you." I said in the black speech getting up and running. Thunk. I looked down and saw an elvish arrow that looked familiar sticking out of my chest close to my heart.

"ELLA!" Nori yelled, fear and panic in his voice. I turn my head and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Byron." I whisper seeing my twin brother as I collapse to the ground with Nori yelling my name. Last I remember was a screech and like claws picking me up from the ground as the world goes black.

AN: So there's a shocker. Yep. She's got a twin brother that is turned evil, but he's not an orc. I am still figuring out how he turns out evil. It's between magic or brainwash. There's the new chapter. I'll update soon.


	14. Memories and Waking Up

Chapter 14  
Memories and Waking Up

Nori's POV. I sat on the eagle as I looked at Ella as she laid clutched in one of the eagle's claws. Her face was pale.

"She'll be fine lad. Oin will get to her as soon as we land." Bofur said. I nod as we land on a rock. Gandalf was running to Thorin. I see the eagle land dropping off Ella. I got off and ran to her.

"Ella." I said.

"She's got an elvish arrow through her chest, but there was no elves with the orcs." Oin said, looking her over. I didn't hear what was going on with Thorin confronting Bilbo and them seeing Erebor because I was more worried about Ella.

"Then there's something we don't know about yet." I said.

"Byron." Ella whispered weakly. My eyebrows went down. It sounded like an elvish mans name that she never mentioned to me. What was she hiding from me. "Nori." I kissed her hand, forgetting it for now, but knew I was going to ask her about it later. Oin pulled the arrow out.

"I need to check her back. Can you help?" Oin asked. I helped turn her over. The shirt was pulled out and I heard Oin gasp. She had a huge scar on her back where it looked like a sword or something went through. "Bless my beard. It's a miracle that this girl survived whatever happened to her. I see some wounds that just need something applied. Then she needs to heal. Meaning she won't be moving till she wakes up." He said seeing Thorin approaching.

"Of course. She earned my trust after saving my life." Thorin said. I smiled and set Ella's head in my lap.

Memory 10 Years Ago

Ella's POV. I rode with Bryon as we rode from Rivendell heading to our home with our elven escorts.

"Mother doesn't expect you to go back as second in command with Haldir as soon as we get back." Bryon said.

"No. I enjoy it so I might." I said. I knew we were close to the mountains that had the ancient kingdom of Moria that was now home to the orcs. Midnigt suddenly started getting nervous and stopped. "What is it girl?" I spoke to my horse in elvish.

"Mines getting nervous as well. Something's coming." Bryon said. I yelped as I was knocked off my horse by a huge shape. I landed on the ground and looked up to see orcs and wargs. A white orc stood in front.

"Ella." Byron said. The elf guard were taken out by orc arrows. Midnight disappeared into the night and I saw wargs go after her. I stand up, pulling out my sword. Byron had his sword out.

"You will come with us elflings." Azog said in the black speech.

"Not without a fight." I said speaking in the black speech. Orcs came running and Byron and I started to cut them down one by one. I heard a yell and spun to see Byron on his knees.

"Byron!" I yell, running but got punched in my stomach. I fell to my knees. I met Byron's eyes as a orc got ready to give the final strike.

"Stay strong, Estella." Byron said in my head. I nod as the sword went through his chest. I cry out and didn't see a orc approaching me. I got hit in the temple by the end of the sword and everything went black.

End of Memory.

My eyes opened and I discovered it was night. I was laying on my bedroll with Nori's coat over me. I knew it was his because I smelled his scent.

"She's awake. Someone get Nori. Ella. You alright?" Bilbo asked.

"Just weak. How long was I out?" I ask.

"All night. Glad your awake Estella. You had Nori worried. Thank you for helping protect me. You earned my trust." Thorin said.

"Thank you Thorin." I said.

"Ella." Nori said, running over and gathering me in his arms. I clutched at him as he held me close.

"Nori. I'm sorry. I couldn't let him kill Thorin." I said.

"I know. Just don't do that again." Nori said.

"I'll try." I said. We kissed.

"We move out tomorrow. Get some rest." Thorin said. Nori laid down and brought me close to him. I curled up and let my eyes close and drift off to sleep, feeling safe in Nori's arms, but I knew my brother was alive and under the control of Azog. The question is why and how?

AN: There's the end of the first movie. I will be onto the second one next chapter. I will update soon. :)


	15. Beorn's House and a Fight

Chapter 15  
Beon's House and a Fight.

Its been a few days since we faced Azog. Nori has been hovering but it seemed lately he's been holding something back. We were waiting for Bilbo to get back after we heard warg howls. I was sitting on a rock. I had pain still in my chest from the wound that my brother gave me. Nori was again hovering.

"Will you stop hovering? I'm fine." I growl. Nori shot me a glance, but still stayed by me. I groaned. Dwarves. Bilbo comes running down the hill. I stood up and felt Nori grab my arm, but I pull my arm free from him. I was use to taking care of myself for centuries. I didn't notice the hurt look on his face.

"How close is the pack?" I ask.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but they will, we have another problem." Bilbo said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf said.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said. I heard chuckles from dwarves.

"Listen. I think Bilbo has something else to tell us." I said. The dwarves go silent and Bilbo shoots me a smile.

"I"m trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo said. The dwarves looked worried.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked. I shot Gandalf a glance at the mention of a bear. I think I knew he was talking about. Bilbo looks at Gandalf.

"Yes, but bigger, much bigger. Gandalf and I shared a look and I knew he thought the same thing I was thinking.

"We're gonna need you to convince Beorn. You know he hates dwarves, but trusts you." Gandalf said in my head. I nodded.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked as Gandalf turns and walks away.

"I say we double back." Bilbo said.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." I said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin said.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us. Except Ella, who he knows. So we'll have one advantage." Gandalf said. I saw all the dwarves look at me and I just shrug.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked. A roar splits the air and I knew it was Beorn.

"None." I said.

We were running through plains and across streams. I stayed in between Fili and Kili towards the front. Nori was with his brothers.

"Come on!" Gandalf yelled from the front. We run through a forest. My ears picked up Azog and his orcs racing through the forest behind us. We came to a stop as a roar splits the air nearby.

"He's close." Fili said.

"Yes." I said.

"This way, quickly." Gandalf said. I clutched my chest as I felt blood coming from the stitches.

"Ella?" Kili asked.

"I'm fine." I said and we were running again. We come out of the forest and see a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of the plain.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf said.

We run across the plain. Bombur out runs us as we head towards the house. We run through the gate.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf said. Bombur collides with the door and bounces off. Fili, Kili, and I slam into the door and start pushing at it trying to open. I turn around as I heard the bear burst out of the trees and runs towards us. "Open the door!"

"Quickly." Thorin said, pushing through us and opening the door. The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf run in. I stand by the door.

"Ella!" Nori called. I ignored him as Beorn stops in front of me snarling.

"Beorn. Its me. Please. We are on the run from Azog. We need a place to stay. Let the dwarves stay. They are like friends and family to me." I said in Beorn's head. He sniffed me and he left. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head and I collapsed to the ground to Nori yelling my name.

I woke up in the loft of Beorn's house. I had my head in Nori's lap and Oin hovering over me.

"Easy lass. You had blood loss. You should have told us." Oin said.

"Kind of hard to when we were running from Orcs and my friend." I said as Oin and Nori helped me sit up.

"Another lover you haven't told me about?" Nori asked.

"I'll leave you alone." Oin said, leaving.

"What's your issue?" I ask.

"Who's Byron?" Nori asked.

"What?" I asked.

"After we face Azog, you said Byron when your unconscious. Is he a lover or someone else?" Nori asked.

"Nori. I'm not ready to tell you." I said.

"When are we going to be honest with each other. I have been honest with you, but you won't tell me who Byron is." Nori said.

"Its complicated." I whisper.

"When your ready to tell me, come and find me, but for now I need to be alone and need to think." Nori said, standing and leaving.

"Nori. Please don't..." He was gone before I could finish. I felt tears in my eyes. I stood up and came down the stairs. The dwarves were sleeping. I saw Nori join his brothers. I head into the kitchen. A figure comes out of the shadows that was quite small. I pulled out my sword to find a beautiful white wolf pup with mismatched eyes.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing." I whisper, knealing down and petting it. It licked my hand and followed me to a stack of hay. I laid down as it laid next to me and rested her head on my chest. I silently cried still hurt at Nori's words. I knew I had to tell him but couldn't. I fell asleep with tears still coming down my checks.

I woke up to someone nudging me awake. I looked up to see Beorn over me.

"I see Winter has taken a liking to you." Beorn said. I stood up and hugged my friend.

"It's good to see you, friend." I said.

"Same with you, Ella. Come help me make breakfast." Beorn said. I followed him into the kitchen with Winter close to my heals.

AN: Yes. Nori is jealous and I got a good reason why there is tension between them for a while. Heh heh. Don't worry. They will kiss and make up eventually. I'll update soon.


	16. Talking to Beorn

Chapter 16  
Talking with Beorn

"I never thought I would see you falling for a dwarf, but I'm glad you can find happiness. Even if you two had a fight." Beorn said. I looked towards the sleeping dwarves as my eyes land on Nori. He was sleeping. "You need to tell him eventually, my friend."

"I know. It's just painful to remember the past." I said.

"It will make you stronger and Nori to love and protect you more. I may not like dwarves but you earned their trust and they are family to you. Help me get this on the table and you can awaken your friends." Beorn said. I helped set the plates on the table. Winter followed me around. I heard noise.

"I think the smell of food woke them up." I said as Beorn nodded as Gandalf joined us with the dwarves. I bent and picked up Winter as Nori brushed by me without saying good morning or greeting me. I looked down and went to sit next to Bifur and Thorin who leaned against the pillar. Winter laid in my lap as I ate, not looking at Nori who sat across the table. Bilbo soon joined us.

"What's with you and Nori?" Fili asked.

"Just a fight." I said in a whisper. Fili raised an eyebrow but didn't question as Beorn poured milk into Fili's cup. He looked at Thorin.

"So you're the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked.

"You know Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn said. I saw that he still had the manacles on his wrists as he talked. "Not work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" Bilbo asked.

"Now, there is only one." Beorn said. I rubbed Winter behind her ears and she rubbed her head against my hand.

"How do you know, Ella?" Nori asked. I looked at him. He wouldn't look.

"They dragged her out in front of my cage, badly tortured. I don't know what they did to her but Azog took a sword and stabbed her right through the chest. She reminded me of my daughter and when she looked at me like she knew I was not an animal. I let out my rage and broke free. I was able to get her out of there and back to her people who spent days healing and taking care of her and welcomed me. I think it took a week?" Beorn asked.

"A week and a half. My mother told me. They are forever grateful and I owe you." I said. Beorn smiled and I saw Nori look at me. I didn't meet his eyes.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked as he sat down.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said. I saw Thorin stand up and walk off.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromances in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. Ella and her people have earned my trust and gratitude for helping with wounds that Azog inflicted on me. But that matters not." Beorn said.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked after he turned around to look at Beorn.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Thorin looked shocked. Beorn stands up and faces Thorin. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind of the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He picks up a mouse and holds it while approaching Thorin as he talks. He comes to a stop and looks at Thorin. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" I stood up and walked outside after setting Winter down.

"Winter. Come." I call gently. She followed me outside. I closed my eyes as the sun hit my face. A neigh came and my eyes open. I saw Midnight come galloping over to me. I hugged her head. "Good to see you, girl." I said in elvish.

"She came shortly after you came." Beorn said, coming over.

"Glad she did." I said.

"You can take Winter with you. I can tell she took a liking to you. She's yours now." Beorn said. I grin. Winter jumped in excitement.

"Looks like we got another mouth to feed." Thorin said.

"It won't be a problem?" I ask.

"No." Thorin said with a nod. We loaded the horses. I pulled myself onto Winter and took the reins as the others did the same.

"Send word to me if you need help. I'll come." Beorn said.

"I will." I said. Beorn turned his head.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." Beorn said. I saw him disappear. Gandalf led us and Winter kept close to me as we rode off to Mirkwood.

AN: There's the new chapter. A bit more was revealed. I'm surprised no one realized when Azog said beast no one asked me if that was Beorn. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed and I'll update as soon as I can. :)


	17. Traveling through Mirkwood

Chapter 17  
Traveling through Mirkwood

We rode over hills and stuff. Winter was able to keep up with us. We arrived at Mirkwood. I looked at the woods as I slid off Midnight. My stomach was starting to twist and turn because I could feel the sickness coming off of it as Gandalf walked over to the woods.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf called.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said as he dismounts. I turn my head and see Beorn in his bear form in the distance. dI smile.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said. I turned and started to get my bags off my horse as Bilbo goes to talk to Gandalf. I was about to put my bag on when a fiery eye flashed through my head. I dropped my bag and clutched my head.

"Ella?" Fili asked.

"I'm fine." I whisper, as I see Nori turned in worry. I pick up my bag up and put it on as Nori went to undo Gandalf's horse. Gandalf came rushing out of the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf called. We all look at him. I felt myself pale. I knew something was wrong.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I have to." Gandalf said.

"Ella. Your pale." Kili said as Gandalf and Bilbo talk.

"I'm fine. Stop sounding like Nori when he's worried." I mumble. Winter jumped around me. I smiled tiredly. Gandalf walks by.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter the mountain without me." Gandalf said. He stopped when he said that, giving him a stern look. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter you mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf gets on his horse.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf said. He turned his horse and rode away. "NO matter what may come, stay on the path." I turned and saw that the others were turned to the forest already.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said as they walked to the path. I stayed at the end.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin said.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said. We come onto the path and walk. I stayed at the back with Winter walking beside me. "The path goes this way." I wasn't paying attention but after a while I saw that the path was going over bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and etc.

"This way." Dwalin said as we turn and continue to walk. Nori was leading.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said.

"My head, it's spinning." Oin said. I run into the dwarves as Nori comes to a stop.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"What's happening?" Oin asked. Thorin went up to Nori.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path. It's disappeared." Nori said. I swore in elvish. I should have led them in. I wouldn't have left the path. Stupid dwarves.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" Ori said. I stepped over to Thorin and Nori. We were standing over a very steep cliff.

"You had to get us lost." I said.

"Keep your mouth shut. Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin yelled. I rolled my eyes. We wander around the forest looking. I heard the others talking but didn't listen. I saw webs.

"What are webs doing here?" I whisper. I took one of the strings and flicked it. It vibrated and I heard weird whispering sounds. I raised an eyebrow.

"Look!" Ori called. I saw him holding a tobacco pouch. Doir takes it.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Dori said as Bofur takes the pouch.

"Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said.

"Because it is yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost." Bilbo said. I didn't hear the rest. Winter was growling.

"What is it, girl?" I ask as the dwarves got into fights. I heard the whispering and my eyes scan the trees.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." Thorin said. The dwarves go silent. I kept my eyes on the trees as a sticky thing grabs me and yanks me. I yell out as my back hits the ground.

"Ella!" Nori yelled. I screamed as a spider comes in front of me. I hated spiders and this was huge. Its fangs went down into my stomach and everything went black.

AN: There's that chapter. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm sure I got people want to see how she interacts with the elves. LOL. It will be interesting. I'll update soon.


	18. Spiders and Captured by Elves

Chapter 18  
Spiders and Captured by Elves.

I wake up as my back collided with the forest floor. I found myself surrounded in webbing. I pull my dagger out from my boot and cut myself free from the webbing. I stood up and hunch over, throwing up in the process. The poison was starting to affect me.

"Ella." Fili and Kili said, running over and getting under both my arms.

"Thanks boys." I whisper, weakly.

"I think Nori will have our heads if we didn't help you." Fili said.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. I looked up to fast and my head spun.

"Bilbo." I yell with the rest of the Company.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo yelled. I heard a yell and a body falling. I screamed as huge spiders came out.

"Ella." Kili said.

"Go help the others. I'm to weak to fight. The poison is effecting me. Go." I said. Fili and Kili let me go and ran. I felt my legs give out and I fell to the forest floor. I groan.

"Ella." A voice said. I felt strong arms pick and I look into the face of Dori.

"Dori." I whisper.

"Hang on, lass. We'll get you out of here alive." Dori said. Everything faded into blackness. I heard yells and then fighting. My eyes flew open at a voice.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." An elf said. I looked around to see us surrounded by elves. I swore in elvish.

"HELP!" Kili yelled.

"Kili!" Fili and I yell.

"Put me down, Dori. I'll be fine." I said. Dori set me down. My legs were shaking. I ignored them.

"An elf? So your kidnappers." The elf that threatened my friends and family

"I came at my own free will. They are my friends." I said in elvish, standing next to Dori who kept a hand on my back. I caught Nori's eye and his eyes widen. I probably was pale.

"I reconize you. Never thought it would be day for this. Estella, daughter of Galadriel, Lady of Light. I'm Legolas." Legolas said.

"Yes I know who you are." I said, not wanting to reveal he is Son of Thaundruil because of how Thorin's rivalry with the King.

"Search them." Legolas said. The girl comes up to me.

"I need your weapons. Sorry Estella. I'm Tauriel." Tauriel said.

"Just Ella." I mumble. I pull my weapon off and hand them to her. I dug out all my daggers that I had hidden. I had two in my boots and hidden under my shirt. I heard Gloin explaining who the pictures were. I heard Legolas and Tauriel talking. I saw black spots.

"Your pale, lass. What's wrong?" Dori asked.

"The poison." I whisper.

"An elvish blade forged by my kin." Legolas said in elvish as he looks at Orcist. I growled.

"That was forged my kin. You Woodland Elves have no claim to relations to them like I do." I said in elvish. Legolas shot me a death glare.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked.

"It was given to me." Thorin said. Legolas points his sword at Thorin.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas said.

"He's telling the truth. It was.." I tried to finish but blackness took over and I felt myself collapse.

Nori's POV.

"Ella!" I call, running as she collapses to the ground. I had seen her in Dori's arms. The elf stepped in front of me.

"You won't go near her, dwarf." Legolas said.

"She's my one. Can't you see the courting braid in her hair." I growl.

"Let him go to her." The elf woman said. Legolas stepped out-of-the-way and I gathered her in my arms. The color was drained from her checks.

"Ella. Don't give up. I can't loose you." I said, holding her close. I stood up with her in my arms.

"Take them away." Legolas said. We were led through the woods towards the Woodland Realm. We were separated from Thorin.

"Let me take her. We got healers that can help her." Tauriel said. I hand her other to Legolas and he disappeared.

"She'll be fine lad. She's a strong will to live." Oin said.

"I hope or I'll regret my last words to her and I already do." I said as we were led away.

Ella's POV. I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I groaned.

"The poison was able to drawn out." Tauriel said.

"Thank you." I said, sitting up.

"You shouldn't get up." Tauriel said.

"I'm getting up and your taking me to my friends. I'm not going to be sitting by them." I said.

"The King wants to see you." Tauriel said.

"He's not my king. I don't have to answer to him." I growl.

"Alright. Alright. Let's get you to the room you'll be staying with.

"Where are my friends?" I ask.

"In the dungeons. But you got someone waiting for you in the room." Tauriel said. I shot her a glare. I didn't want to deal with Thandruil. I didn't trust him. I knew I would meet him eventually but not now. I was lead to a room.

"Thank you." I whisper as we came to the room.

"Your welcome." Tauriel said. I walked into the room and the door closed behind me. I heard the lock click.

"Ella?" A voice asked. I turned.

"Nori." I whisper.

AN: I don't feel like her meeting Thaundruil. I hope you'll understand. I'll update soon. Yep. Time to make up. Next chapter is rated M for a reason. And more of her past will be revealed. :) Till next time.


	19. Fights and Makeups

Chapter 19  
Fights and Makeups

He stood in just his tunic and breeches. His coat and chainmail were gone. Winter was asleep on the balcony so I knew she was alright. I ran to Nori and jumped in his arms. He caught me and nearly fell backwards, but stopped himself. I bury my face in his chest as he pulled me tight against his chest.

"You don't know how much I was worried." Nori whispered into my hair.

"Very worried. I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I still wish you would tell me who Byron is." Nori said. I go to pull away, but Nori stops me. "Please don't pull away from me. You don't know how much it hurts every time you do that."

"Its complicated." I said, pulling free of his arms and heading over to the balcony, but I don't step out. I close my eyes as Nori stayed where he was standing.

"It can't be that complicated to tell your one who Byron is. Or are you just going to keep secrets from me from now on." Nori said, anger was clear in his voice. I spun around with tears in my eyes.

"He's my twin brother." I yell. Nori looked shocked. I turned back around. "When I was captured by Azog, he was riding with me, but he was supposedly killed right in front of me. He was the one that shot the arrow when we were cornered by Azog and his men. I don't know how he survived, but he is alive and fighting with our enemy. If you want to hate me, then hate me. I hate remembering my past and wasn't ready to tell you, but you deserve the truth from me." I said, closing my eyes.

Nori didn't seem to move from where he stood. I felt the tears slipping down my checks from his silence. I felt hands move my hands and then takes my face in theirs. I looked into Nori's beautiful gray eyes, which also had tears in them.

"I could never hate you, my love. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Nori said. I saw truth and love in his eyes. I smile as more tears came.

"Oh Nori. I love you so much." I said as he pulled me tight up against him. I felt every muscle in his body through his tunic. I reached down and pulled off his shirt. I didn't see his eyes widen.

"Ella. You don't..." I put a finger to his lips.

"I want nothing more than to be with you forever and marry you eventually. I don't want anyone else." I whisper. Nori didn't stop me this time and I ran my fingers down his chest, admiring the muscles that I saw. I bit my bottom lip. I slid down to the floor on one knee as I saw his bulge in his trousers. I smile as I slip my fingers in the hem of his trousers and pulled them down, releasing his manhood. It was large and I licked my lips as I took him into my mouth.

"Ella." I heard Nori moan as he gripped the table behind him as I took him long and deep into my mouth. I never got to finish as he pulled my hair bringing me up and against his chest. Hi lips found mine and we were kissing deeply. He scoops me up bridal style as I am still fully clothed while he is naked. I groan.

"Nori. I'm still dressed." I complained with a slight pout.

"Patient, love." Nori said with a smirk as he laid me on the bed. I try to sit b up but Nori gently pushed me back into the bed as he crawled on top of me. He captured my lips and gently nibbled my bottom lip. I moan lightly as he nibbled. He kissed and nibbled down my jaw hitting the sensitive spots on my neck.

Nori pulled back to pull off my tunic to reveal my breasts. I lost my bindings in the GoblinTown after they stripped me and put me in the rags so my breasts were in plain sight for Nori to see.

"You are truly beautiful, my love." Nori said with a true smile and not his usual smirk.

"Your very had some yourself." I said, smiling. Nori leaned down and took my breast into his mouth and I gasped as he began to suck and gently nibble on the first one. He did the same thing to the other one earning moans from me.

"Enjoying this?" Nori asked. I nod and he kisses down my belly toward my womanhood. I close my eyes as his beard tickled the sensitive skin around my belly. I gasp as he takes my clit in his mouth and begins to suck as he inserts two of his fingers. I arch my hips up for him to go deeper as he sucks and moves his fingers in and out of my entrance.

"Nori." I moan out as he goes faster. I felt pleasure building in my stomach.

"Cum for me, love." Nori said, pulling back and moved his fingers a bit more faster. I cried out as my orgasm him and I felt my muscles pull Nori in. I didn't see his eyes widen in surprise over something and he didn't say anything. Nori put his fingers into his mouth to taste my juices. He crawled back on top of me and kissed me. I could taste my juices on his lips. I roll us till I was on top and he was underneath me.

"Ella." Nori complained.

"Uh uh. You had your turn. Now it's mine." I said as I took his election and position in front of my entrance. Nori soon figured out what I was doing and put his hands on my hips. He helped me lower myself onto him. I felt him slide easily into me because I was still wet from my last orgasm. I let out a moan as I feel him stretch me.

"Your so tight." Nori said.

"Your stretching me. It feels good." I said as I pin his arms behind him. He looked surprised at first but let out a moan as I started to moved my hips up and down on his erection. I gave a playful smirk as I slowed down and began to torture him, by almost pulling out and then sliding down on him fast.

"Ella. Stop your torture." Nori said, moaning.

"Or what?" I said with a playfulness in my voice. Nori's smirked and I had time to squeak as he rolled us and I was on my back and he was on top. He captured my lips with his as he started thrusting. I moan against his lips as I arch my back as I met his thrusts. "Nori. Harder. Please." I nearly begged him. Nori complied to my demands and started thrusting harder. My fingers latched into his hair as he nipped at my bottom lip. I felt the pleasure coming. "Nori. I'm so close."

"I am also, love. Cum for me." Nori said. I let out a cry of pleasure as I came and Nori released his seed into me after two more thrusts. Nori fell on me without crushing me. I was sweaty and tired.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Nori said, kissing my nose and pulled out of me. I let out a whimper as I felt empty, but he laid down next to me and pulled me against his side. I wrapped one of my legs over his as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Nori." I said.

"I love you too, Estella. Let's not fight again." Nori said.

"Well if there's makeup sex afterwards, I wouldn't mind." I said with a yawn.

"Get some sleep, love." Nori said, kissing my temple. I fell asleep with him running his hand over my back.

Nori's POV. I watched as she fell asleep. I never had that experience before and I knew I chose the right woman, but there was something that surprised me. She wasn't a virgin. I didn't want to ruin the moment with her and I knew I would ask tomorrow and not pressure her into telling me. I fell asleep with Ella nestled in my arms.

AN: There's my first attempt at doing a sex scene in a story. Hope it was good. I saw the Trailer for the third Hobbit movie and it brought me to tears. It gave me ideas for part 3 because I will continue writing after I get past part 2 before the movie comes out. Let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll update more faster now I got past this chapter. :)


	20. Past Memory and Talking to Thaunduil

Chapter 20  
Past Memory and Talking to Thaunduil

Nori's POV. I woke up with Ella facing away from me but still in my arms. I kissed her bare shoulder and she mumbled in her sleep. I traced the scar that was on her back. I sighed softly and got out of bed without waking up Ella. I pulled on my trousers and as I head out onto the balcony. I could see the Lonely Mountain in the distance. I felt something jump on my leg and look down to see Winter wagging her tail as she looked up at me. I scratched her head.

"She likes you." Ella's voice came. I turned and see Ella coming onto the balcony in an elven robe. I smile.

Ella's POV. I saw Nori's eyes light up as I come up to him. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as he pulled me against his side.

"You are beautiful clothed and without clothes." Nori said. I felt my checks burn as I blushed. Nori chuckled and kissed my temple. I saw he wanted to say something, but was hesitating.

"Nori? What's on your mind?" I ask, touching his face. Nori looked away.

"You didn't tell me you had a lover before me." Nori said. I totally forgot I wasn't a virgin.

"Nori. It's not what you think. I never had a lover." I said.

"You were raped?" Nori asked. I nodded. Nori growled and let me go. I grab him as he punched the wall. "When you were captured?" Nori asked.

"Yes. Time and time again until I welcomed death and they dragged me out to kill me." I whisper as tears flowed down my checks.

MEMORY

I laid on the bed as the orc finished. I had my head turned as my eyes stared off into nothing. Azog stood with his arms crossed near the door of the tent.

"She looks like she's ready to die." Bolg said as he joined his father in the black speech.

"Then take her out and kill her. Feed her to the beast." Azog said in the black speech. I closed my eyes as two orcs came to me and lifted me up. I was dragged out of the tent with Azog leading the way. Orcs stopped what they were doing and watched. I was thrown in front of a cage. I looked towards it to see a huge bear looking at me. I read its mind and eyes widen. A skin changer.

"I'll kill her." Azog said as I head a sword drawn as he spoke in the black speech. I cried out in pain as the sword went through me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as a roar filled the air and metal being bent came.

I woke up in my bedroom in my mother's home. I turned my head and saw Galadriel standing near the balcony.

"Mother?" I ask in elvish. She came to my side and took my hand.

"My dear daughter. Your alive. I feared the worse along with your father." Galadriel said, kissing my forehead.

"How did I get home?" I ask in elvish. Galadriel turned her head and I saw a tall man standing by the door.

"I'm Beorn. I was the one that saved you." Beorn said.

"Thank you." I said, my eyes getting heavy.

"Rest, daughter. You need it." Galadriel said in my head as I let the darkness take me.

END OF MEMORY

Nori pulled me tight against his chest.

"Did you ever..." Nori couldn't finish.

"Be with half orc, half elf child. No. I was lucky." I whisper against his chest. Nori sighed in relief. "What about you? What if I get pregnant after last night?"

"Then I'll be protecting you more and marry you as soon as I can." Nori said. I smiled.

"I think three is a good number." I said.

"Aye, love." Nori said. I closed my eyes as I felt safe in his arms. The door opening interrupted our moment. I looked to see Tauriel standing there. Nori pulled me tighter against him.

"The King wants to see you Estella and there is no refusing." Tauriel said.

"I'll be out as soon as I'm dressed." I said. Tauriel nodded and I quickly went to get dressed. Nori couldn't keep his hands off me.

"I have to go back to the cells now. Bilbo is missing. I'm sure he will be getting us out." Nori said, helping me with my corset top. I grab his tunic and pulled him into a kiss.

"If we are here longer. The elves won't hear the end of it if I can't see you and I'll be the one that breaks you out so I get time with you." I said with hunger in my eyes. It earned a chuckle from Nori as he pressed his lip to mine and he kissed me.

"Time to go, dwarf and the king wants you, Princess." Legolas said. Nori and I came out and separated. I looked over my shoulder at Nori who looked back. I saw him send me a smirk and send me a wink. I walked with Tauriel to the throne room and led up the stairs. Tauriel went to stand off to the side.

"So the daughter of Galadriel is in our presence." Thaundruil said.

"Is this how you treat all your guests? Because I didn't want to speak to you and I don't take orders from you when you're not my king and you got my friends locked up in the dungeons." I said.

"And what does your mother think of you courting the thief of the group. I know about it, Estella. I know a courting braid when I see it." Thaundruil said.

"She's given us her blessing. There's more to him then what meets the eye. I demand the sword Orcist. It belongs to my kin and it was given as a gift to Thorin by Lord Elrond." I said. My voice was stern and harsh.

"I'll give it back on one condition." Thaundruil said.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"You help me get the jewels of starlight that were stolen from me from the dwarves." Thaundruil said.

"I will not turn against my friends that I now consider family. I will not help." I said.

"Throw her in with the dwarves. Let her rot with them." Thaundruil said. I was grabbed, but I pulled my arms free.

"I can walk." I growl. I was led to the dungeons. Dwarves ran to the cell doors.

"Ella!" The dwarves exclaimed.

"Glad to see you alright, lass." Dwalin said. I smiled and get pushed into a cell and right into Nori's arms.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon, love." Nori said.

"I ticked off the King so he decided to let me rot with all of you." I said.

"Ella." A voice said. Tauriel stood holding weapons in her hands.

"Tauriel?" I ask. She hands me my weapons along with Nori's and Thorin's Orcist.

"Hide them." Tauriel said. Nori hid his weapons on him and we hid them in the shadows. Nori pulled me down on the floor.

"Night will be on us soon." Balin called. I nodded. I rested my head on Nori's shoulder.

The next day. I woke up to sun streaming through the bars.

"I wager the sun's rising." Bofur said.

"We're never going to reach the mountain on time. Are we?" Ori asked. I heard Nori sigh and I kiss the side of his neck. He smiled.

"Not stuck in here." Bilbo's voice came. Nori and I shot to our feet and ran to the cell doors after I grab my weapons and Thorin's sword.

"Bilbo!" I shout. We were getting out of here and heading to the Lonely Mountain.

AN: There's the new chapter. My favorite part of the movie is in the next chapter. Barrel Riding. I'll update soon. :)


	21. Escape in Barrels

Chapter 21  
Escape in Barrels

Nori helped me get my weapons on with Orcist strapped to my back as Bilbo started unlocking the cell doors. He unlocked ours and we quickly stepped out. Nori kept an arm wrapped around me. The dwarves started walking in a direction.

"The stairs. You first. Ori!" Dwalin said.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo said. Bilbo leads us through the Realm. We whisper and Nori kept me close to his side with Dori in front and Ori on my other side. I soon realize we were in the wine cellar. I raised an eyebrow. We were led further in.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili said.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo said.

"Will you shut up and trust him for once." I snapped.

"Shh!" Thorin said. We come into a large room where there were several barrels.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly." Bilbo said.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin said.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo said. The dwarves grumbled. I turned hearing commotion.

"Thorin." I whisper.

"Do as he says!" Thorin said. Nori helped me get in a barrel. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right below you." Nori said. I nod as Nori disappeared. I stuck my head out and the other dwarves did the same thing as Bilbo passes us, counting.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said.

"Wait what?!" I ask. Bilbo pulled the lever and I let a yelp of surprise as the floor tilted up and I felt my barrel roll with the others. I heard splashes and closed my eyes as I plunged deep into the cold water.

"Ella. Ella!" Nori's voice came. I came up to see Nori holding my barrel. I chuckled at his messed up wet hair. He smirked as he touched my check.

"Wait. Bilgo!" I yell.

"We're waiting for him, lass." Dwalin said. I heard a splash and saw Bilbo come out of the water near Nori's barrel. Nori grabs him and helps him get on his barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said. I shot Bilbo a smile.

"Go." Bilbo said, waving his hand in thanks.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin said. I start paddling with my hands as the dwarves did the same. I saw sunlight in the distance. "Hold on!" Barrels started disappearing and I saw a waterfall. I let out a squeak as we are plunged into the rapids. I run my fingers in my hair to pull hair out of my face. A horn in blown. I swore in elvish. We were caught. I saw metal gate close to block us from going further. "NO." Thorin grabs the bars and pushes on the gate. Our barrels pile into each other. I saw the elven guards draw their swords, but one suddenly falls and I see an arrow sticking out of its back. I turned to see orcs start emerging from the trees and guardpost, killing the elves. I pulled my sword out.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur said.

"Slay them all!" Bolg yells in the black speech. Orcs jump at us and I nearly get knocked out of my barrel by one. I stab it right through the chest. I jump out of the barrel and onto the ledge with ease.

"ELLA!" Nori yelled. I ignored him as orcs came running at me.

"Not my day to die, buddies." I said as I slashed and killed them one by one.

"Kili!" Dwalin calls. I saw Kili coming to help out of the corner of my eye as Dwalin tosses him a sword from one of the elves or orcs. Nori looked mad that I was not in my barrel.

"ESTELLA!" A familiar voice yelled. I spun and saw an elf with long blonde hair and instead of green eyes, they were brown. He was aiming an arrow right at me that was an orcs arrow.

"Byron." I said. The arrow was shot and a body slammed into me. I hit the ground as Kili groaned in pain.

"Kili!" Fili and I yell as he collapses. I ran to him.

"Ella. I'm sorry." Kili said.

"You won't be when I'm done with you." I said.

"ELLA!" Dwalin and Nori yelled. I turned to see and orc running at us, but an arrow flies into its head. I see Tauriel coming out to help us. I push Kili towards the side.

"The lever." Kili said.

"I got it. Get to your brother and get the dwarves to go. I'll join shortly." I said. Kili fell towards the barrels as I grab the lever and pull. I watch as all the barrels floated away.

"Kill the She-Elves." Bolg yells in the black speech. Legolas and other elves soon join us. I help with the fighting.

"You have Orcist. Why?" Legolas asks in elvish.

"Do we have to go over this AGAIN!" I yell angrily.

"After them!" Bolg yells in the black speech and the orcs and Byron run after the dwarves. I run with Tauriel and Legolas along the shore after the orcs as they go after the dwarves. I pulled Orcist into my hand as we killed orcs as we ran. I spun with ease and killed four at once.

"Again. This sword in my kins and I'm giving it to the right owner." I said. Legolas gave me a glare as he jumped hard and fast over the river and landed on Dwalin and Bofur's head and started shooting arrows at the orcs. He jumped to other dwarfs heads and I ran and jumped. I landed easily on Dwalin's head, balancing with one foot.

"Lass!" Dwalin said.

"Sorry. THORIN." I said, throwing Orcist and he caught it, sending me a smile as I bend back with flexibility, pulling my bow out and started shooting orcs as they came. I jumped and flip landing on Fili's head and jumped while I shot orc as I went jumping from dwarf to dwarf. I saw Nori and he held his arms out for me. I put my bow back on my back. I jumped and Nori caught me, putting me in his barrel.

"Love. You do that again and I will tie you down to our bed when we reach Erebor and not let you leave." Nori said, pulling me against his chest.

"I love to see you try." I said with a smirk. I saw a twinkle in Nori's eyes as he kissed me. I saw Thorin toss an axe at an orc that was attacking Legolas. We went through the rapids. I kissed Nori's check as we drifted to a slow.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin said.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said.

"Not for long, we've lost the current." I said.

"Bofur is half drown." Dwalin said.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go." Thorin said. Nori and I work together and get us to the shore. Kili fell out of the barrel and onto the rocks, yelling in pain. I was out of the barrel in an instant and run over to my friend with Fili.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said.

"You're in pain." I said.

"Its nothing." Kili said. Fili and I shared a look.

"On your feet." Thorin said.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving." Thorin said.

"Don't you care for your nephew. He'll injure his leg more if we don't do something with it." I said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said. I facepalmed, because I was so frustrated with these dwarves.

"A lake lies between us and the mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said.

"So then we go around." Bilbo said.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves except for Thorin, Ella, and Nori." Dwalin said.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said. Fili and I got to work binding his leg. Nori hovered close to me. A shadow suddenly falls on us and Nori pulls me to my feet and shoves me behind him as Dwalin jumps in front of Ori with a stick in his hand. He raises the branch and the man shoots his arrow that embeds itself in the middle of the branch as Dwalin charges. Kili holds up a rock to throw but the man shoots the rock out of his hand too. I clutch the back of Nori's tunic.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man said.

AN: And I end it there. I'll update as soon as I can. Till next time. :)


	22. A Way into Laketown

Chapter 22  
A Way into Laketown

I came to Nori's side and he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me tight against his side as Balin approaches the man with his hands held up.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked. The man lowers his bow and then climbs aboard the barge that was behind him. We approach.

"What makes you think I will help you?" The man asked.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin said. The man loads the empty barrels into his barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" I reconized the dwarvish word for children and smile lightly.

"A boy and two girl." The man said.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin said.

"Aye. She was." The man said. I felt Nori's hold around my waist tighten.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Balin was interrupted by Dwalin.

"Oh, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin said.

"What's your hurry?" The man asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." The man said.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin said. "Simple merchants, you say, but you travel with an elf." The man said. I open my moth to say something but Thorin speaks before I do.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked. The man bends down and examines the barrels.

"I know where these barrels came from." The man said, looking at us.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man said. I didn't see Thorin mouth something to the man.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter the town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." The man said.

"For that we will pay double." Balin said. The man looks at us, silent for a while.

"Get in." The man said. The dwarves get in.

"Thank you. I am Estelle or Ella daughter of Galadriel." I said.

"I am sorry if I was rude malady. I am Bard." Bard said with a light bow.

"No need to bow." I said. I got on and sit in front of Nori. He wrapped his arms around me as the barge starts moving. I curl into his warmth.

"Watch out!" Bofur called out. I looked up to see ruins come bout of the fog. Bard stars the ship around it.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I wouldn't do it here." Bard said.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said.

"His name is Bard." I said.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"I asked him." I said. Dwalin talks to Thorin as we hand Balin the money. I close my eyes as I lean against Nori.

"There's, um, just a problem. We're ten coins short." Balin said. I saw Thorin cross his arms and look at Gloin.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and..." Gloin stopped talking as the dwarves stood up and I followed ad the Lonely Mountain came into view. It was beautiful. Nori stood with his brothers and I stood back with Bilbo.

"Beautiful." I breathed. Bilbo nodded.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Gloin said, handing all his money over to Balin. Bilbo coughs and I see Bard approaches us.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said, holding out his hand.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"off you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said.

"Thorin, please." I said. Thorin nodded and Balin gave Bard the money.

"Into the barrels except the elf." Bard said.

"Into go with my friends." I said.

"I can pass you off as a messenger of the King." Bard said.

"I rather be with them." I said. Nori gets into a barrel and helps me get into his barrel. We slid down. It was a tight squeeze but we managed as Nori pulled me tight against his chest.

"I love you." I whisper.

"And I love you, woman." Nori said, kissing my temple. I felt the barge stopped.

"What's he doing." Dwalin asked as we heard Bard get off the boat.

"He's talking to someone. And he's talking to someone. And he's pointing right at us! Now they're shaking hands." Bilbo said.

"What?!" Thorin asked.

"That villian! He's selling us out." Dwalin said. We waited wondering what was going to happen. Something hit me and I saw a fish sitting at the bottom. More fish came and we were all covered. I don't know how but blackness took me.

I stood on a battlefield surrounded by elves, dwarves, and men fighting orcs and wargs. I saw Thorin fighting Azog and Azog suddenly get killed and I scream as I see Bold attack Thorin and give him a blow that brings Thorin down.

"Thorin." Fili and Kili yell. I saw them running towards Thorin but we're brought down by arrows. Tears fall down my checks.

"Ella!" Nori's voice yelled. I turn to see vision me laying dead in Nori's arms as he cried. I saw my twins sword sticking out of my chest and Byron laying dead near us with Nori's dagger in his back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my mother standing behind me.

"The Line of Durin must survive. Only you can save them and bring your brother from his darkness." Galadriel said.

I came out of the vision in tears.

"Ella? What's wrong?" Nori asked.

"Nothing. I am fine." I said in a whisper.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember. We know where you live." A man's voice came.

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said. I knew from the vision that a battle was coming and lives were bin sake and mine was one of them. But I knew my mother was right. I had to save the Line of Durin.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Laketown." Nori said. We had made it to Laketown and I was hoping we can get to the Lonely Mountain in time.

An: There's the new chapter. First time doing it on my phone. It's hard but I did it. I'll update soon


	23. Bard's House and Capture

Chapter 23  
Bard's House and Capture

The barge came to a stop and Nori and I heard barrels getting knocked over. Nori and I stand up from the fish and we get out of the barrel.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin said. We stepped onto the dock. Nori stayed close to my side. The memory of the vision was still etched in my mind and I didn't want to say anything to Nori and make him worry more.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard said and I saw him give money to a guy. We were led away. "Follow me." We walk through Laketown. A young boy comes running towards us.

"Da! Our house. It's being watched." The boy said. Bard turned and looked at us.

"You will have to swim to my house." Bard said.

"Do we have any other choice?" Thorin asked.

"No. There is a sewage pipe that you can come up." Bard said. The dwarves grumbled but we did what we are told. We head to the edge and the dwarves got in the water. Nori was waiting for me. I slipped into the water and yelped when I touched the cold water.

"You alright?" Nori asked.

"I will be." I said. We swam until we found the sewage pipe near Bard's house. We swam up it and near the toilet. We stood waiting. I stepped towards Nori who was in front of me and slipped. I landed in crap. The dwarves started laughing. "Not funny." I needed a bath. A knock on the wood came and Dwalin went first. I followed with Nori right behind me.

"Go up there and there is a bathing room. I'll have my daughter bring you clothes." Bard said. I hurry up the stairs and slammed the door to the bathroom shut. I heard a knock and two girls came in.

"Will pants and tunic be fine or would you like a dress?" The eldest girl asked.

"Pants are fine. I'm Estelle but my friends call me Ella." I said taking the clothes as they hand them over to me.

"I'm Sigrid and this is Tilda. You met our brother Bain. We'll let you get dressed." Sigrid said. The girls left and I pulled my dirty clothes off and slid into the tub that was now full of warm water. I let out a sigh as I finally started to warm up. I washed up all the dirt and crap off me. I got out of the tub as I grab a towel and dried off.

I slid in my tunic and pants. I was able to clean my favorite boots and put them on. I head back to see the dwarves arguing over the weapons that Bard had for us. I step outside for fresh air. I stood near the end of the dock and looked towards the mountain, lost in my train of thought.

I didn't notice people approaching before it was to late. I felt something hit my head and my world go back. I come to, to find myself chained to the ceiling. My arms were hurting from the strain. I saw a greasy man standing in front of me.

"I see the whole is awake. Now tell me. Where are the dwarves or feel the whip on your back." Alfrid said. I looked at the man with disgust, knowing that my friends were found out about already.

AN: Here's the new chapter. Yeah. The Masters men got her. Next chapter should be up later or tomorrow. Till next time.


	24. Rescue and DreamVision

Chapter 24  
Rescue and Dream/Vision

Nori's POV. Bard leaves after we argue about the weapons. I looked around for Ella, but couldn't find her. She wasn't in the house.

"I saw her go outside but she's nowhere to be seen." Sigrid said.

"Thorin. Ella's missing." I said, going up to Thorin.

"The Master men must have her." Dori said. I let out a growl at that.

"We aren't gonna let them have her are we?" Ori asked knowing I was worried.

"No. Let's go to the Masters now." Thorin said.

Ella's POV.

"Why would I tell you? You're a worthless piece of crap who let's his people suffer as he enjoys all the comforts that the Master offer. I dealt with men like you and they all ended up dead in the end." I said. I got backhanded and felt my check sting from the slap.

"You have no right to talk to me that way, whore. Now one last time. Where are the dwarves?" Alfrid asked. I spit in his face and he got angry. "Give her twenty..."

"Alfrid." A voice came and I saw a man standing behind Alfrid with red messy hair.

"Yes, Master?" Alfrid asked.

"Bring the girl with. The dwarves are here for their whore." The Master said. I frown at the words. If they truly knew the truth of who's daughter I was then they would regret it. The chains were brought down but the chains stayed on my hands as I was led outside. It was nighttime and starting to snow. The Company stood in front of us as Alfrid held my chains. Nori looked furious.

"Why would you demand this whore freedom?" Alfrid asked.

"She is no whore to us for she is courting one of own and she's of royal blood." Thorin said. The Master turned on me.

"Who are you then?" The Master said. I held my head high at his words.

"I am Estelle, daughter of Galadriel, Lady of Light." I said. I heard gasps from the crowd that surrounded us and the Masters eyes widen in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alfrid said.

"You didn't ask and all you had to do was ask." I said.

"Release her." The Master said. The guard unchained me and I ran down the steps towards Nori. He took me in his arms and pulled me tight against his chest as Dori and Dwalin got in front of us. I clutch the back of his tunic.

"I got you, love. Your safe." Nori whispered in my hair and he kissed my forehead. I burry my face in his neck and breathe in his scent.

"I feel safe when I am in your arms." I said.

"I am Thorin, son of Train, son of Thror. King under the Mountain. We are the dwarves of Erebor. We come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said. I look up to watch as the crowd whisper at his words. "I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North." I saw people nod in agreement and the Master was listening in interest. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor." Cheers rang through the crowd at Thorin's words. A voice came and Bard comes through the crowd looking at Thorin.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon - fire and ruin. If you awaken the beast, it will destroy us all." Bard said. I heard more whispers of fear.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this. If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the Mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over." Thorin said. The people shout in excitement. The Master looked on, smiling which made me frown.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?! Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" Bard said.

"No!" People shouted.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard said. Thorin and Bard stare each other down as I laid my head on Nori's shoulder.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast." The Master said, pointing right at Bard. My eyes widen at his words and Thorin looked at Bard with anger and betrayal.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing it's mark." Alfrid said. The crowd yells angrily. Bard strides up to Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter the Mountain." Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said. He turns to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?" We watched in silence ad we waited for the Masters answer. The Master points at Thorin.

"I say unto you... welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome. King under the Mountain." The Master said. The crowd cheers as Thorin steps onto the stairs and turns to face the crowd. Bard and him stare each other down.

Bard leaves and the Master takes us to a house where we were to stay a week before heading to the Mountain. Thorin stayed talking to the Master. I sat in Nori's and my room brushing my hair. I get lost in a daydream of a future where Erebor is reclaimed and everyone lives that I don't realize it's a vision.

Daydream/Vision

I sat in the dinning hall of Erebor in an elegant purple dress for a dwarven party. Nori was dancing on the dance floor with a little girl who had blonde hair like mine. She looked tone around the age of five. I watched with delight as Nori scoops her up and spins her around, kissing her check, making her giggle as it tickles her from his bears. Nori whispers something in her ear while he looks at me and sets her down. She runs up to me and grabs my hands.

"Mommy. Come dance with me and daddy." The little girl says as she pulls at my hands.

"Mommy doesn't want to dance. I got a full stomach." I said.

"But it's my birthday. Please." The little girl said with the cutest puppy dog face she could muster.

"Come on, Ella. Come dance with me." Nori said, pulling me to my feet and leading me to the floor. He pulled me tight against him as we danced. I saw our daughter go find Dori and dance with him.

"How did I get so lucky?" I ask.

"You found a good guy." Nori said with a wink and smile. I pull his head down into a kiss as we danced.

End of dream/vision

"what's got you smiling?" Nori's voice. I look up to see Nori leaning against the door frame of our room.

"Just daydreaming of our future." I said. Nori came up to me and took my face in his hands.

"I hope a good one." Nori said with a smile.

"Of course." I said. Nori captured my lips with his and we kissed deeply.

An hour later After making love. We laid tangled together relaxing.

"I love you." Nori said.

"I love you too. Sorry for scaring you. Just wanted some fresh air." I said.

"It's fine. Get some sleep love. You look like your going to pass out on me." Nori said, kissing my forehead. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

AN: I plan for their stay in Laketown longer because I got plans and one will be in the next chapter and it involves Nori and Ella. Not telling what it is. I'll update soon. Till next time.


	25. Valar's Blessing

Chapter 25  
Valar's Blessing

I woke up to find Nori already out of bed. It was strange because we usually got out of bed together. I put on an emerald color dress that one of the woman of this Lake brought me. I head down the steps to hear whispering. It stopped when I came into the dining room. All eyes were on me. Nori sat next to an empty spot.

"What has everyone quiet?" I ask, as I sit down next to Nori.

"Nothing." The dwarves said in unison. I raised an eyebrow and ate my food. I felt Nori's eyes watching me as I ate. As soon as I was finished, he pulled me to my feet and out into the parlor that was in the next room.

"Nori. What's going on?" I asked, nervous and scared. I wasn't sure what was going on. Nori took my hands in his.

"Marry me Ella. Right here right now." Nori said.

"Nori. But the quest?" I ask, feeling my heart skip a beat at his words.

"I talked to Thorin. He is fine with it. I want you as my wife before Erebor is reclaimed. Please Ella. What is your answer?" Nori asked.

"Yes Nori. I will Marry you." I said. Nori smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss. The door flung open and all the Company was on us.

"Congratulations" Bilbo said, giving me a hug as Nori got teased and thumps on his back. Bombur disappeared to get food ready. I approached Thorin.

"Will you do the proceedings since you are King?" I ask. Thorin smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored. You look sad. Why?" Thorin asked.

"Just wish my family could be here to witness it." i said.

a sudden flash of white light came blinding us all. I heard the dwarves yell and Nori call my name. i blinked and found all the dwarves in fine clothes with fur lined coats.

"Ella." Nori breathed as he looked at me with wide eyes. I looked down and saw I stood in a white dress that had long sleeved lace sleeves. The dress was silk. "Ella." A familiar voice came. I turned to see my parents, Elrond, and Arwen, who held Winter. We left her behind in Mirkwood by accident. I smile and hurry up to them.

"How are you here?" I ask.

"Valar's blessing. Valar is blessing he union. Your mother saw it coming." My father said. I hugged Arwen.

"I'm happy for you. My brothers would be here but they are on a mission with the Rangers." Arwen said, setting Winter down.

"I understand. Glad your here though." I said.

Half an hour later after getting the parlor set up for the day. My father led me down the pan of dwarves and my family to Nori, who stood waiting with Thorin. there was a twinkle in Nori's as we came closer. We came to a stop and I hug my father. He kisses my check and then shakes Nori's hand.

"Take care of her, boy, or you'll have to deal with me." Father said.

"Adar." I exclaimed but with a smile. I heard chuckles from the dwarves and Nori gulp.

"I will, sir." Nori said as Father gives Nori my hand and goes to join my mother. Nori and I face each other holding each other's hand. Bofur was standing on the other side of Nori and Arwen was standing on my other side. Both were tenants for us.

"We gather here to unite this couple in marriage. Nori say your vows." Thorin said. I kept my eyes on Nori and his eyes were locked with mine.

"Ella. When I first met you, I fell in love but I was afraid because you are Royal and I was a thief. You saw right through my thieving and saw more in me. You brought me out of it and love me for who I am. I love you, Ella, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you" Nori said. I had tears in my eyes. Nori winked at me.

"Ella. Your turn." Thorin said.

"Nori. You saved me from my past and your my reason for staying in Middle Earth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and look forward to our future together." I said. Nori's smile widened.

"The two recited their bows. Nori. Do you take Estella to be your wife?" Thorin asked.

"I do." Nori said and I smiled.

"Estella. Do you take Nori to be your husband?" Thorin asked.

"I do." I said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.." Nori pulled me into a dip and kissed me before Thorin could finish. I heard whoops and cheers coming from the dwarves. I knew my mother was crying. She cried when my sister married Elrond. Nori brought me back up and we turned to face the crowd and smiled at each other.

The party. Most of the dwarves were getting drunk, except Thorin, Nori, Balin, Dori, Fili, and Kili, who looked pale as snow. Mother pulled me and Nori away for a bit.

"Valar also blessed you with something for a wedding gift." Galadriel said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"They blessed Nori with immortality so you don't have to suffer loosing him." Galadriel said. Nori and I look at each other and smile.

"Thank you. I worried about that but it brings relief." Nori said, pulling me tight against his side. Galadriel smiled.

"I will warn you. Your love will be tested as this quest goes. Enjoy your time together now before you go to the mountain." Galadriel said. I heard music and Nori pulled me onto the floor for a dance.

"You happy, love?" Nori asked, pulling me tight against him.

"When I am with you, yes." I said. Nori and I kissed deeply. Nori got pulled away from me for a drinking contest by Bofur.

"You kill him or he doesn't come back. You will have me to deal with" I yell after them as I sat with Arwen who held a sleeping Winter in her lap.

"Glad you have a reason to stay now. I didn't want to see you leave." Arwen said.

"You know why. Nori let's me forget about the past and look forward to the future." I said, watching Nori, Bofur, and Dwalin start their drinking contest. I saw Thorin shaping his head, but smiling. It didn't go long. Dwalin passed out by falling backwards in his chair and Bofur fell asleep with his face in the mug. I hurried up to Nori and jumped in his arms, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Get a room." Fili called earning laughs from all of us.

"Gladly." Nori said, scooping me up bridal style. Galadriel came over.

"We'll be gone when you get up. Winter is staying with you. Be safe and we'll see you again soon." Galadriel said. I nod as she kisses my forehead and Nori carries me to our room, shutting the door with his foot.

One hour later after some intimacy to consummate our marriage. We laid in tangled in our bed with me having the marriage braid in my hair and Nori having his as I ran my fingers over his chest. He was tracing my jaw gently.

"I never thought this day will come. I thought I would die with no wife." Nori said. I touched his check.

"I thought I would sail to the undying lands by now and I am glad I didn't because I wouldn't have met you." I said. Nori smiled and kissed me gently. The moment was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"This better be important." Nori yelled.

"I'm sorry but we need Ella. It's Kili. He's gotten worse." Fili said. I felt my face pale.

AN: I bet you weren't expecting that. I am full of surprises. I decided to have no drama in this chapter and let them be happy. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I am suffering from a sinus infection and all I want to do after work is sleep. I'll update soon.


	26. Kili, Orcs, and Wagers Oh My!

Chapter 26  
Kili, Orcs, and Wages. Oh my!

Nori and I were out of bed in a heartbeat and getting dressed.

"I'm sorry, love." I said. Nori pulled me tight against him.

"Don't worry about it. He's our friend and needs help. Let's go help him. Besides. You got a week to make it up to me." Nori said. We hurried down the steps.

"Sorry to interrupt your wedding night but we didn't know who else to turn to." Thorin said as I hurry up to the bed that Kili was laying on. All the dwarves looked sober and awake. How I wasn't sure.

"It's fine. I need to see his wound. Dori. Help me." I said. Dori and I quickly got to work unwrapping the bandage from his leg. I cried out at the sight of it.

"Ella. Calm down." Nori said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"There's black ooze coming out of his leg." Ori said.

"You stubborn dwarves. You should have made me look at it better and I would have caught it right off the bat." I said.

"What is it?" Fili asked, who never left Kili's side.

"Poison from the arrow my brother shot at me. It was meant for me." I said. I heard gasps and worried whispers. I stood and faced the dwarves. "I need Kingfoil. It's the only thing that can stop it. Mom trained me and Arwen how to help save people from this. I need someone to find me it and fast."

"I'll go. I'll ask around." Bofur said, then he disappeared. The dwarves sat to wait as Dori and I cleaned Kili's wound as we waited. I let out a tired sigh as Oin went into the kitchen to boil water as I was told to relax. I looked at Nori as he sat with Ori and Balin. He gave me a wink and a smile. I returned.

The door burst open and I spun to see orcs coming in. I grab my sword from where it sat as Fili tackled one that was coming at Kili. The dwarves were on their feet with weapons drawn, ready to fight. I stood in front of Kili to protect him and killed a orc that came to close. I jumped when a Orc came through the roof and landed on the table. I stabbed it right through the chest before it got to Kili. I saw Nori fighting an Orc not far away from me. I saw an Orc come through the door but it froze as a dagger came through its chest.

"Tauriel." I said with a smile. She returned it as Legolas came through the hole in the ceiling. I was not looking forward to explaining to the Master why the house is damaged. I fought along with the dwarves and the elves from Mirkwood to kill the dwarves. I heard Kili's cries of pain and turn to see a Orc pulling him off the bed. I threw my dagger that I had hidden and it hit the Orc square in the head. All the dwarves hurry to Kili. I was stopped by Legolas.

"You don't belong here with these dwarves. You need to come." Legolas said.

"Ella. We're loosing him." Oin said.

"Ella." Bofur said, hurrying over with Kingsfoil.

"No. I belong with my friends and husband. Go." I said turning. Tauriel and Legolas left. "Get him on the table." I ordered. Dori helped me crush the plant as Thorin, Fili, and Nori lifted Kili and set him on the table.

"you sure about this?" Oin asked. I nod and walk up to Kili.

"Hold him down." I said. Thorin. And Fili held Kili down by the shoulder and Nori and Bofur held down his legs. I closed my eyes and crushed the plant more in my hand as I began to speak in elvish putting the plant to his wound, "May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death." Kili trashed as I worked and chanted. I got the arrowhead out as I look at Kili to see him watching me.

"Thank you." Thorin said. I give a tired smile and nodded.

Nori's POV. I watched as Ella wrapped Kili's wound.

"I heard about the wonders of Elf magic. It was amazing to witness." Dori said.

"You choose well, lad." Gloin said.

"There's still time to do wagers." Ori said.

"Wagers on what?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"On when your first child will be conceived. I bet ten coins it will be during the quest." Bofur said. Other dwarves started betting. I look to Ella and saw she was asleep on her feet almost.

"Get your wife, lad." Balin said. I get up to go get her.

Ella's POV. I was so tired that I would fall asleep while standing. I felt sting arms scoop me up and Oin take my spot.

"You did well Ella. Go rest. I got it for now." Oin said. I bury my face in Nori's neck as he carried me to our room.

"Sorry to ruin or wedding night." I whisper.

"Don't worry about it beautiful. You got a week to make it up to me." Nori said, kicking the door to our room open and lays me on the bed. He pulls me against his chest and I fall asleep as soon as I was in his arms.

AN: I made that part into my own with Tauriel's chant not changed but Ella in her place. I'll update soon.


	27. Visions and Leaving

Chapter 27

Visions and Leaving

The week went fast, but Nori and I spent most of it in bed together and came down to spend time with the dwarves. I spent it reading while curled up to Nori as he smoke his pipe And we talked to our friends. Thorin was planning the trip to the Mountain and it was decided that Kili would stay behind not to slow us down and Fili, Oin, and Bofur were going to stay with him. Nori wanted me to stay but gave up after I threatened him with sleeping in another bedroom for a month if I didn't go.

The night before. The dwarves threw a party and all of them were drunk. I shook my head at their antics as I sat on the windowsill with Winter curled up in my lap. I ran my hand through her fur. Nori got drunk thanks to Bofur. I looked out at the stars and Laketown as I enjoyed the talks and stories from the dwarves. I leaned my head against the windowsill and just closed my eyes.

Vision.

I stood in Laketown. It was peace and quiet with people celebrating. A dragon suddenly flies over and the town is in flames with screams and cries.

I sat up fast and was out of my seat heading for the door. The dwarves were all passed out on the floor. Winter was close to my heals as I stepped outside and close the door. I slip through the shadows to get passed the watch people. I reach Bard's house and bang on the door.

"Ella. What are you doing here? Come in." Bard said, letting me in and we sat at his table and I told him my vision.

"This is what I feared but no one will listen." Bard said.

"If we can't stop the dragon then we will need you to finish him off." I said.

"Your going with?" Bard asked. I nod.

"I go with my husband and friends and family. Only four are staying behind. Could they stay with you? I don't trust the Master." I said.

"Yes. You better get back. It's close to sunrise. The others will wonder where you are." Bard said. I left the house quickly and headed back to the house. Alfrid and the Master were already at the house with guards to give the dwarves and Bilbo their armor. I refused the armor as I grab my bag. I come out looking for Nori.

"He's over there, lass. He's looking for you." Dori said with a knowing smile. I returned it and hurried to find my man. Nori saw me and I smile at the sight of him.

"Like what you see?" Nori asked.

"Yes. I do." I said, wrapping my arms around Nori. Nori pulled me against him.

"Where were you? I missed you." Nori said.

"Went for a walk. You got drunk last night." I said.

"It won't happen often." Nori said.

"Good." I said.

"Move out." Thorin said. I grab Fili.

"Bard has offered you a place to stay." I said.

"Thanks. You stay safe." Fili said.

"You too." I said. I walked with Nori and his brothers to the boat that will take us to the Mountain. We arrived and I helped hand the supplies to Dori and Dwalin. I knelt next to Winter and stroked her ears. "Stay with Fili and Kili. I don't want you dragon food." Winter licks my hand as the Master speaks And runs to Fili. Nori helped me get in the boat. I sat next to him with his arm wrapped around me.

"Good fortune to You." The Master said and the dwarves get the boat moving as the crowd cheers. I close my eyes hoping to stop the dragon and my vision from happening. We were finally heading to the Mountain.

AN: Sorry for the long update. Been trying to figure this chapter out. Finally did. I'll update soon


	28. The Mountain and the Door

Chapter 28  
The Mountain and the Door

The dwarves rowed the boat closer to the Mountain. Thorin stood tall and proud at the front of the boat as I sat next to Nori. I looked at the Lonely Mountain as we got closer. Nori got out with Dwalin and Bombur to pull the boat on the shore. I took Nori's hand and he helped me out of the boat.

"Get rid of the armor. We won't need it." Thorin said. The dwarves she'd the armor and we head towards the Mountain. We climb some foothills . Thorin suddenly runs up a hill and we come up to see a city in ruins. Dale.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked as we all stood in a line. I stood between Nori and Dori.

"Dale." I said. Balin nodded.

"Yes. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin said.

"The sun will soon reach midday. Let's find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way." Thorin said.

"Wait. Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account we..." Bilbo was cut off.

"Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own. Come." Thorin said as he turned and walked away. The others followed.

"I don't like this."I said.

"Me neither. Let's go. Your husband will be worried." Bilbo said. I nod and we follow after the dwarves. We come to the stone statues of the dwarves. The dwarves started looking for the secret entrance.

"Anything?" Thorin asked as he leaned on his sword that was sticking out of the ground.

"Nothing." Dwalin said.

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin said.

"Up here!" Bilbo yells. We ran to where Bilbo was and we saw stairs going up the side of one of the statues.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin said, putting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. I groaned. There were so many stairs.

"Come love. I will stay behind you and make sure you don't fall." Nori said. I smile weakly and we joined the others as we began to climb the steps. We come to a clearing. Thorin runs to it.

"This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin said. We join him where he was. He faced us and held up the key. "Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" The dwarves cheered.

"Right. We have the key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." Dwalin said. He begins to feel the walls with his fingers looking for the keyhole. I watch as Thorin walked to the edge of the clearing and looks at the setting sun.

"The last night of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin said. He looks at the wall. I watch as the sun gets lower and lower and no keyhole was showing. "Nori!" Nori kisses my check and hurries to the wall and begins to tap the wall with a spoon in certain spots. Bilbo stood next to me as we watch as Nori hold a cup to his ear against the wall as he taps and Dwalin pushes against the wall. "We're losing the light"

"Come on!" Dwalin yelled, as he starts kicking the wall.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori said.

"Break it down!" Thorin shouted. Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur began to smash the wall with their weapons. I bit my lip as they didn't succeed.

"It's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force. Powerful magic on it." Balin dwarves stopped hitting the wall and drop their weapons. The sun disappears.

"No!" Thorin said, stumbling forward, examining the map.

"Thorin." I said. He ignores me.

"The last light of Durins Day.." I didn't hear the rest as I saw a bird pick up the rock and knocks on the wall. The dwarves stopped talking and watched.

"A thrush." Ori said.

"Could the last light of Durin's Day be moonlight?" I ask, looking up at the sky to see the moon comes out behind the cloud and the light shows on the wall. A keyhole is shown. I smile as Thorin steps towards it and inserts the key. He turns the key and sounds of mechanisms is heard. Thorin pushes the wall and a door opens to reveal a tunnel. Thorin stands in the doorway.

"Erebor." Thorin said

"Thorin." Balin said, choking up. Thorin steps in and runs his hand across the walls.

"I know these walls... These walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light." Thorin said. I felt Nori wrap an arm around me. I look up and see him looking at Thorin, who looked lost in memory.

"I remember." Balin said, stepping in the tunnel. I walked into the tunnel with the dwarves and Bilbo. Noti points up and I see a carving in the wall above the door of a throne and a stone that was sending out light rays in all directions.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home" Gloim said. Nori's arm slightly tightens on my waist.

"The throne of the King." Balin said.

"Oh. And what's that above it?" Bilbo asked

"The Arkenstone." Balin said.

"Arkenstone? And what's that?" Bilbo asked.

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin said. I saw he looked bewildered and I wondered if he could handle this.

An: There's the new chapter. I promise another update and soon. Till next time


	29. Waiting

Chapter 29

Waiting

"I don't want to go down there alone and I don't know where I am going." Bilbo said as we stood outside the door.

"I'll go with." I said. Nori pulled me tight against his side and wouldn't let me go. "Nori."

"Your not going with. Not with a dragon down there." Nori said.

"I have over five thousand years of fighting experience compared to all of you so don't tell me what I can and cannot do." I said, pulling away from Nori.

"Ella. It's fine. I can do it. You don't need to worry Nori. Balin said that he will go with me for a while." Bilbo said. I shot a glare at the dwarves and walked to the side of the cliff and looked out.

I knew and understood why Nori was overprotective. I was his one and dwarves only loved once. If I died and with Nori being immortal, he would live or die of a broke heart. I knew a few elves that lost their loved ones in battle and they died shortly after of broken hearts. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and a kiss pressed to my neck.

"I'm sorry for getting you upset. I know you wanted to help him but I have to worry." Nori said, turning me around so I could look at him.

"You need to understand. I'm not a girl that doesn't know how to fight. I have fought and know how to use a sword. I never had a man except my father and nephews be protective of me. I'm new to this." I said. Nori kissed my forehead.

"So am I. Come sit with me." Nori said, leading me to the wall. He leaned against it as he sat down and pulled me into his lap. I laid my head on his chest and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me.

I drifted off for a while and woke up to a gigantic boom that shook the mountain. I must have jumped because Nori tightened his hold on me.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked as dwarves stood up.

"That my lad... Was a dragon." Balin said. Thorin looked worried and I buried my face in Nori's neck.

"Hey. It will be fine. I will get us out of this alive." Nori said, stroking my hair. I looked up at him.

"Distract me from my worries then." I said. Nori smirked.

"What would you like to talk about then?" Nori asked, as I lean back against his chest.

"How about our plans and future after we defeat the dragon." I said, running my fingers across his check.

"Well I was planning with my brothers help to build us a home if you don't mind living in Erebor." Nori said

"I would be fine with it. we would have to go to Rivendell and visit my parents once in a while." I said.

"Whatever makes you happy, love. I wouldn't mind being with your family." Nori said with a smile that I loved.

"Maybe in a year or two we could have a minI you running around causing trouble." I said. Nori's smile widened at those words.

"Or a mini Ella who is kind, sweet, and beautiful just like her mother." Nori said.

"And a daddies girl as well while the boy is a mamma's boy." I said.

"Sounds perfect, love." Nori said, kissing me and I happily returned the kiss. Nori and I pulled apart as we heard Balin and Thorin arguing. We stood up to watch. I notice a glow coming from the tunnel.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked.

"Give him more time." Thorin said. I raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Trying to do what? To be killed?" Balin asked.

"You're afraid." Thorin said. Balin walks up to Thorin.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad." Balin said.

"I am not my grandfather." Thorin said.

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there..." Balin was interrupted.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Thorin said. I had enough and stormed over.

"His name is Bilbo and the way your acting you are turning into your grandfather." I snapped. I ears gasps from the dwarves.

"Know your place elf. You may be married to one of my kin but I could banish you from this Mountain." Thorin said.

"Your not my king yet, Thorin, but I got royal blood in me and don't take orders from people." I said.

"You're an elf and that's all you are to me. Nori. Control your wife." Thorin said.

" I had it with you dwarves for now. And since no one will I save Bilbo, I will." I said.

"Ella. No!" Nori yelled but it was to late. I was running through the tunnels. I didn't know that Nori was struggling against Dori and Dwalin's hold to come after me.

I ran till I came to the treasure room and I gasped at the sight.

"Valar. That's a lot of gold." I said. I went looking for Bilbo.

"I smell elf. It's been a long time since I had elf for food." Smaug's voice came from behind me. I turned to see Smaug and his neck looked on fire. My eyes widen for I knew he was going to burn fire at me and my feet were frozen in place.

AN: I had to leave you hanging. Sorry. I did add some Nori and Ella time. I'll update soon


	30. Running

Chapter 30  
Running

I looked on in horror as the dragon prepared to send fire my way.

"Ella!" A voice yelled and someone tackled me out-of-the-way as the fire hit the spot where I stood. I rolled down the piles of gold and came to a stop and saw that it was Bilbo that saved me from my fate.

"Thank you, Bilbo." I said.

"Ella. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Nori and the others?" Bilbo asked as we hurry towards the pathway that would take us out of the treasure hoard.

"Thorin didn't want to come rescue you and I was getting tired of his stubbornness. So, I came down to help." I said. We run up the steps of the overhang and see Thorin standing there, almost looking in a daze.

"Thorin." I said. He turns to us.

"You're alive!" Thorin said.

"Not for much longer!" Biblo said.

"We got a dragon on our tail." I said.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Throin asked. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Didn't you hear what Ella said. The dragon's coming!" Bilbo siad.

"The Arkenstone!" Thorin said, getting angry. He was blocking the entrance to the tunnel so we couldn't get out. I swore in elvish. The sickness was starting to get to him. I could tell as Thorin and Bilbo stared at each other. "Did you find it?"

"No. We have to get out." Bilbo said. He tries to enter the tunnel but Thorin stops him with his sword. Thorin presses he blade against Bilbo, who stumbles back.

"Thorin. We don't have time for this." I said, seeing the look in Thorin's eyes.

"Thorin. Thorin!" Biblo said as Thorin steps forward, forcing Bilbo to step back. I saw fear in Bilbo's eyes as Thorin's face is steel and blank with emotion. I heard a sound and turn my head. Smaug was approaching us over the mountain of treasure. Smaug snarls when he sees Thorin. We were suddenly joined by the rest of the dwarves. Nori grabbed me and shoved me behind him as the dwarves held out their weapons. Smaug roars and rushes towards us with his chest and neck glow orange.

"You will burn!" Smaug yelled.

"RUN!" I scream as Smaug bellows fire at us and we turn and jump off the staircase. I let out a squeak as we tumble-down the pile of treasure and land near an entrance to another tunnel that we quickly ran down.

"Come on, Biblo!" Dori said. I could hear Smaug sending fire everywhere. We run into a room and Thorin joins us with his coat on fire. He falls to the ground and rolls to extinguish the flames and jumps back up. Nori grabs me.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed." Nori said with anger in his voice.

"I was not going to have one of my friends die because no one would go rescue him. I made my choice and I don't regret it." I said.

"Woman. I don't want to lose you and if I will. I will lock you in our chambers and not let you out." Nori said. I pulled free and snap.

"I will not be held hostage and I will find my way to get out. I make my own choices here. Not you." I said, anger and hurt in my voice.

"Stop arguing for another time and let's go." Thorin said. I ran ahead with Dwalin and Gloin leaving Nori with his brothers. We could hear Smaug roaring behind us. Everything was quiet and dark with no sign of the dragon yet. We come out of the tunnel and approach a stone bridge over a chasm. I stood between Dwalin and Balin who didn't seem to have an issue since they both heard our argument. Thorin raises his hand and we all quiet down.

"Shh. Shh." Thorin said.

"Quiet." Dori said. We near the bridge and Thorin peers around the edge of the tunnel, looking for any sign of Smaug. "We given him the slip."

"Not for long." I said.

"No, he's too cunning for that." Dwalin said.

"So where to now?" Bilbo asked.

"The western guardroom. There may be a way out." Thorin said.

"It's too high. There's no chance that way." Balin said.

"It's our only chance. We have to try." Thorin said. We tiptoe across the bridge, looking around. I kept my elf ears open for any noise. A coin suddenly falls to the floor in front of Bilbo and rings loudly. I freeze along with the rest of the dwarves. I look towards Bilbo and see him frantically checking his jacket if some coins had been stuck in a fold. More coins started to fall. I put my hands over my mouth as we look up to see Smaug crawling just above us, looking for us. I held back my whimper as Dwalin put a hand on my shoulder to make sure I was alright. I give him a nod. Thorin motions for us to keep moving.

We run through a hall and emerge in the western guardroom.

"Stay close." Thorin said. We come to a stop as we see that the guardroom is full of rotted, dust and cobweb covered corpses.

"That's it then. There's no way out." Dwalin said. A landslide or something was blocking the exit. I looked at the corpses with a sad look on my face.

"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope." Balin said. I saw what looked like a dwarf woman holding a small child close. I fought back tears with fear that it would be my fate along with Nori's. I looked towards Nori who was watching me with a sad look on his face. "We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days." Balin said.

"No. I will not die like this. Cowering. clawing for breath. We make for the forges." Thorin siad.

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin said.

"Not if we split up." Thorin said.

"Thorin, we'll never make it." I said.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will burn together." Thorin said. We all knew he was right and split up. I was with Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin as we run across the bridge from earlier. "This way." Thorin said. A boom rings out and we turn to see Smaug appear.

"Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide." Smaug said, going after us, but turns when Dori, Ori, and Bombur are running on another bridge.

"Behind you!" Dori yelled. Smaug lunges towards them and they turn and run. "Come on!" Dori yelled. Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and I hurry across the bridge. I prayed to Valar that Nori was going to be alright as we run down a huge hallway. Balin turns into a side tunnel, but we continue forward.

"It's this way! This way! Come on!" Balin said. Bilbo stops and Thorin and I run ahead.

"Thorin! Ella." Bilbo calls. We turn to head back and we stop. We see Smaug at the end of the hallway.

"Go with Balin." I said, shoving Thorin towards Balin.

"No." Thorin said.

"Ella!" Bilbo said.

"Come on." Balin said, pulling Bilbo and Thorin into the side tunnel as Smaug's chest glows orange and he unleashes his fire throughout the hall. I run the other way and leap into the air, falling into a pit that I saw earlier. I grab onto a chain with a bucket at the end of it and begin to decend. I look up to see Smaug leap into the pit. I cry out as Smaug jaws start snapping at me as he claws down the pit. I saw Nori and Dwalin appear at the mouth of the pit.

"ELLA!" Nori yelled out with pain evident in his voice. Dwalin swings his axe into the machinery holdign the chain I was holding onto. The chain stops descending, giving me whip lash. Another bucket falls and my arm is almost ripped out of its socket as the chain flies upward taking me with. I nearly miss Smaug's head. Smaug turns and grabs the end of the chain, stopping it from moving. I scream as Smaug pulls down. I heard Nori's shout again as I land on the tip of Smaug's closed mouth.

"I am not dragon food. So someone better save my behind." I said in Dwalin and Nori's head as Smaug growls and opens his mouth.

"There's another chain. Get to that one, lass." Dwalin thought back to me. Smaug starts to close his mouth to eat me, I leap off to the side and grab another chain. Smaug turns to bite me, but a falling machinery strikes him in the face.

"NOW!" I scream. Nori hits another machine and I heard gears spin rapidly, pulling my chair upward. I heard Smaug roar and blows smoke straight up the pit after me. I reach the top and throw myself on the ledge and into Nori's arms as the fire erupts beside us.

"You alright, love?" Nori asked.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry." I said.

"Your forgiven. Just be more careful." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my lips and we kiss.

"Time for that later. Go! Go!" Dwalin said, pushing us. We ran down the hall towards the forges with the dragon roaring behind us.

AN: There you go. I had to much fun writing this chapter. LOL. And I wanted to have Ella do what Thorin did instead of Thorin. Hope you didn't mind. I'll update soon. :)


	31. Forges and Almost

Chapter 31  
Forges and Almost

Nori and I ran with Dwalin to the forges. We stood in don't of furnaces that stood 10 yards tall.

"The plans not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin said.

"He's right, there's no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Balin said. Thorin and I look at each other. We had the same thought. Thorin turns towards the pit.

"Have we not? I did not look to see you so easily outwitted." Thorin said. Smaug's claws emerged from the pit followed by his body. "You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." Smaug snarls in anger. "Slug." Smaug snarls more And advances towards us. Thorin gets behind a pillar. "Take cover." Go!" we all ran to the pillars and Nori pulled me tight against him as Smaug unleashes fire. The fire goes past us and into the furnaces. I cry out from the heat of the fire. It barely touches me but I could still feel it. Nori pulls me tight against him. The furnaces roar with life. "Bombur. Get those bellows working."

"Alright." Bomber says running to the bellows. I heard metal bending and turn to see Smaug bashing the latticework. We didn't have much time.

"Ella. Bilbo. Up there, on my mark, pull that lever." Thorin said. Nori kissed my check and ran to help the others.

"Got it. Come Bilbo." I said. Bilbo and I ran towards where Thorin told us to go. We reach the platform and turn to look where Smaug is.

"Oh no." Bilbo said. The latticework gives out and Smaug storms into the furnace room.

"Come on, Thorin." I said. Smaug turns and begins heading our way. I grab Bilbo's arm. Smaug raises his head and looks at us. Out of the corner of my eye I see Thorin standing at the side. Smaug snarls at him.

"Now!" Thorin yells. Bilbo and I pull the lever down as Smaug lunges towards Thorin. Water burst out of the carved faces and hits Smaug knocking him off balance and quenching the fire he was about to blow. I watch as Smaug slides into the side of the furnace. Smaug roars in anger and flies up in the air and begins to thrash around madly.

"Let's get down from here." I said. Bilbo nodded and we begin our decent. Smaug lands and crawls towards Thorin. Balin, Ori, and Dori run out and throw flash-flame bombs at Smaug, who doesn't seem like it effected him. Bilbo and I see molten gold running like rivers through troughs built in the floor. Smaug gets tangled in ropes of the conveyor belt trashes about. I heard yells of Gloin and Bifur as they are knocked to the ground

"Lead him to the Galley of the Kings." Thorin yells. I scream as one of the heavy metal buckets goes flying towards Bilbo and me. Bilbo pulls me and we duck. It misses us but takes a large chunk out of the wall. Smaug's tail hits the mound and I get worried. I see Thorin jump into the river of gold on the wheelbarrow. Smaug finally gets untangled from the ropes. Bilbo and I reach the bottom. "Keep going. Bilbo! Ella! Run!"

Bilbo and I took off running with Smaug right behind us. We jump onto a slide and slide down it with Smaug right behind us.

"This way." I yell, as we ran. We ran through a doorway and into a massive hall adorned with banners hundreds of feet tall. The wall above the doorway explodes as Smaug jumps through it. I run behind a column to avoid the rocks and Bilbo has a banner fall on him.I lean against the pillar catching my breath.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?" Smaug said. I turned to look at Smaug as Bilbo looks out from under the banner. "You have come from Laketown. There is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows." Smaug's voice breaks in both anger and fear. "Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." Smaug turns to leave. My eyes widen in fear for our friends and Bard and his children.

"NO!" I run after Smaug with Bilbo behind me. "This isn't their fault! Wait!" Smaug turns and stops. We stop in front of him.

"You cannot go to Laketown." Bilbo said.

"You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." Smaug said. Smaug studies down the hall. A voice sounds at the end of the hall making Smaug turn. I came to stand behind Smaug to watch keeping my distance.

"Here you witless worm." Thorin said.

"You!" Smaug said.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin said. Smaug stalks towards Thorin.

"You would take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain." Smaug said, his head was now in level with Thorin's.

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." Thorin said as he stood on the statue of his grandfather. I saw Smaug's chest and neck glow orange. Thorin reaches for the rope above him. As Smaug opens his mouth, Thorin yells something and pulls the rope.

I heard a pin fall and wood begin to rears his head in confusion. Chains breaking were heard. The stone of the statue fell off and in its place was a gold statue.

"So that's where all the gold went." I said. I saw Thorin now on the rope that he used to pull the first pin as Smaug stares in amazement. The gold suddenly erupts into liquid and the statue collapses and Smaug roars in anger. He couldn't move fast enough and the liquid takes him down with it. There was now a pool of liquid gold on the floor with Smaug underneath it. I sigh in relief and caught Nori's eye with no sign of Smaug. He gave me a wink and a smile. But our victory is short lived as the lake of gold explodes and Smaug emerges.

"Ahh! Revenge?! I'll show you REVENGE! Starting with her." Smaug said, his eyes landing on me.

"NO!" Nori yelled. I turned and ran, but Smaug's tail swipes under me and I get knocked to the ground. I cry out in pain as his claw dig into my leg. I get thrown in the air and right into the mouth of Smaug as he heads out of Erebor. I am surrounded by darkness with pain in my leg and Nori's screams in my ears.

Nori's POV. I could feel the tears coming ass Ella falls into Smaug's mouth as he heads straight for Laketown. Dori and Ori were holding me back.

"No! Ella!" I yell and I broke loose I ran. I was heading for Laketown either to help slay the dragon and save Ella before she dies.

Ella's POV. I woke up in the stomach of the beast. I touch my leg and hiss in pain. The claws didn't dug deep thanks to the leather of my trousers but I was loosing blood.

"I am fire! I am death!" Smaug's voice came. He was heading to Laketown.

"What have we done?" I whisper.

AN: There's the last part of DOS. Onto Battle of the Five Armies and I promise you don't have to wait till December for that. I have plans for Ella and Nori with part 3. Till later then.


	32. In the Stomach, Mother, and the Rescue

Chapter 32  
In the Stomach, Mother, and the Rescue

I heard screams from people from where I sat. I moved towards the wall of the stomach. I worried for our friends. Thorin would have to pay what he promised but I had a feeling that it wouldn't work out.

"Stupid dragon. Stupid dwarf king." I growl as I ripped my tunic and wrapped it around my leg just above the wound. Blood was still seeping out and I looked around. I was close to gagging at the sight of skeletons and the smell of rotten flesh. "Valar." There had to be away out.

"Hey slug." It sounded like Bard's voice.

"Nothing can piece me you fool." Smaug said.

"Except a black arrow."I whisper. I heard like something piece Smaug and he roars in pain and I knew that Bard just pierced him somehow with a black arrow. I scream as I am suddenly thrown around. I felt a few ribs break or cracked as I hit the wall and I got thrown head first into the wall. I hit the ground as I heard the dragon hit the ground outside as everything went black.

I felt a kiss on my forehead and I open my eyes to find myself in my old bed in my mother's home. Galadriel stood beside my bed.

"Mother." I said in elvish.

"Stay strong my daughter. You will get out of this alive. You need to save the Line of Durin." Galadriel said in elvish.

"I'm trying to mother. It's hard when I am in a stomach of a dragon." I said in elvish. Galadriel chuckled and smiled.

"You will my dear and a wonderful future." Galadriel said.

I saw flashes of a vision. Me sitting in front of a fireplace with a blanket wrapped around me with a book in my lap as Nori stood leaning against the fireplace smoking his pipe. I could see that my stomach was big as if I was pregnant. Another one was Nori and I sitting on a bed with me holdinf a bundle of blankets that I knew was a baby. And the last one was of a girl and a boy that had a mix of both Nori and I running through the halls of Erebor laughing and giggling.

I looked at my mother and smiled.

"Thank you for giving me hope." I said in elcish.

"Are time is short. Your waking up and it's time for you to get out of there." Galadriel said. I woke up and crawled towards the exit towards the mouth. My leg and ribs were screaming in pain. I heard Familiar voices outside.

"Bard. Fili. Kili. Bofur. Help!" I yell.

"Ella!" The voices yell. I moved closer to the teeth as the mouth was pried open. Bofur and Bard pulled me out.

"Ella. What are you doing in there?" Fili asked.

"Smaug decided to eat me. I'm badly injured in my leg and ribs." I said.

"Get her to one of the tents." Bard said.

"I'll take a look at her." Oin said. Bofur scooped me up and carried me to a tent. I was laid on the cot.

"Nori. He witnessed me eaten and probably will come looking." I said.

"I'll keep an eye out for him, lass." Bofur said. He left the tent so Oin could get to work.

"Your lucky, lass. The wounds on your leg aren't deep and you didn't loose your leg. You got some fractured legs but a few days in bed should be fine." Oin said as he puts medicine on the leg and wrapped my chest.

"Thank you." I said.

"Get some rest lass. We will send Nori in when he shows." Oin said. He leaves the tent and I lay down and close my eyes to get some sleep.

An: She's out and alive. Her and Nori will be reunited in next chapter. Till later


	33. Reunion, Bath, and Resting

Chapter 33  
Reunited, Bath, and Rest

I woke up to something jumping on my cot. I open my es to find Winter standing close.

"Hi baby girl." I said, rubbing her behind her ears. Winter laid down next to me and rested her head on my stomach. I smile and stare off into the wall wishing I was with Nori. I couldn't sleep without him next to me. Since Oin told me to rest I was on and off for that time.

Nori's POV. I arrived at the camp that the survivors of Laketown set up. The word of Smaug's defeat. No one knew where Ella was. I began to search the camp to try to find her.

"Nori!" A familiar voice called out to me. I turn and see Bofur running my way.

"Bofur. Where's Ella? She could still be in the stomach of the dragon." I said.

"Don't worry Nori. We got her out and in a tent to heal. Follow me." Bofur said with a knowing smile on his face. I quickly follow him through the tents till we reach one. "She's in there. Go ahead." I enter to find her with her back to me.

"Ella." I said.

Ella's POV. I heard Nori's voice and turn. He stood by the entrance to the tent.

"Nori." I said. Nori ran to me and gathered me up in his arms. I clutch the front of his tunic as he buried his face in my hair as mine was in his neck.

"Your alive. I feared the worst." Nori said , stroking my back.

"I am sorry. I should have been more careful. Just some fractured ribs and claw marks on my leg." I said, pulling back only to have him capture my lips with his and we share a heated kiss.

"I am just happy your alive." Nori said, stroking my check. I smile. His nose suddenly wrinkled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let's get you down to the lake for a bath. You smell." Nori said.

"You try being in a dragon's stomach." I said as Nori lifted me up bridal style out of the cot without hurting me. He gave a playful wink.

"Never." Nori said as he walked to the lake. He set me down on a rock. I stared into the water as he helped me get undress. I felt hands on my checks as I look up at Nori. His eyes held concern and worry for me.

"I'm fine. I am just tired." I said. Nori kissed my forehead . I hissed as my leg wound stung from the cold as Nori helped me slide in.

"I know it's cold. Let's hurry and I will get you back to bed. I promise." Nori said. With Nori's help. I got all cleaned up. I got back in my outfit and I look at the ruins of Laketown.

"Almost like Dale." I said.

"Yes. Thorin won't be pleased." Nori said. He scooped me up and carried me back.

Nori's POV. One hour later. I couldn't sleep as Ella slept peacefully in my arms. I came so close to loosing her that it brought me relief she was alive and safe.

"I know your awake. I feel your eyes on me." Ella said. I looked to see her beautiful green eyes on me.

"I can't sleep. I came so close to loosing you that I don't want to sleep with more fear of spending eternity without you." I said. She touched my check.

"I'm alive and in your arms and we can have the future that we talked about before we faced the dragon. get some sleep." Ella said, pressing a kiss to my lips and I returned the kiss as I pulled her right against me. She fell asleep with her head under my chin. I leg her breathing lull me to sleep.

AN: There you go with the reunion. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon


	34. All Healed, Elves, and Their Return

Chapter 34

All Healed, Elves, and Their Return

A few days later. After arguing and convincing Nori and Oin. I was up and moving with no pain. Fili and Kili were happy I was alright. We were sitting around a fire and I was wrapped in Nori's jacket with Tilda sitting on my lap.

"You are one lucky lass." Bofur said.

"Yeah surviving inside the stomach of a dragon." Fili said.

"Leave her alone lads. You should know better." Nori said, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to his side. I lay my head on his shoulder. I felt him rest his head against mine.

"The elves. They are here." Men shouted. I groaned.

"They know Uncle took the Mountain." Kili said. I stood up after setting Tilda to the ground and storm towards where I knew Thraunduil would be with the dwarves and Bard on my heals.

"For a lass that was just injured. You move quite fast." Bofur teased. I shot him a death glare and he quivered away.

"Lass. You should take it easy." Oin said.

"I am fine. Ribs are now just sore. Stop your fussing. Your worse than Nori at times." I said. I stormed to where Thraunduil stood talking with Legolas and Tauriel. "Thranduil. A word." Thraunduil turned as we all came to a stop in front of them.

"Ahh. The elf that survived the stomach of Smaug. I was wondering when you will grace me with your presence. And surrounded by your dwarves. Why do you stay with them when you should be with your kin?" Thraundruil asked. I had to grab Nori's arm from stopping him from going after Thraunduil.

"They are family to me now after I married one of their own." I said.

"I don't belive you and who would the dwarf be." Thraunduil said with wide eyes of surprise.

"That would be me." Nori said. Thraunduil's eyes land on him. My hand was still on his arm and Bofur moved on the other side of Nori to help me restrain him if needed.

"So the thief. I don't think your mother would be happy that you married a dwarf." Thraunduil said.

"Actually she approves and was there when we were married." I said in a cold voice. Tharunduil's face hardened at my words. Nori looked tensed and I could feel it in his arm. "Relax love." I said in his head. I felt him relax and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side.

"If you say so." Thraundruil said.

"What are you doing here?" Fili asked.

"I got word that Throin reached the Mountain and I come to get what he stole from me." Thraunduil said. Nori and Bofur had to grab Fili before they could attack the Mirkwood King.

"You really think Thorin would give it to you. Your highly mistaken." I said.

"That's why we are going to talk." Thraunduil said.

"Good luck with that. Let's go back to camp." Nori said. Bard stayed to talk to the elves.

"We need to head back to the Mountain now." Kili said.

"I agree." I said.

"Let's go now." Bofur said. We grabbed our things. I had to say goodbye to Sigrid and Tilda.

"We'll see you again? Won't we?" Tilda asked as I held her in my arms.

"Of course. I plan on living in Erebor." I said. Tilda hugged me and I returned the hug. I saw Nori watching us with a smile on his face and I smiled at him. I set Tilda down and hugged Sigrid. I hurry up to Nori.

"You will make a good mother in the future." Nori said.

"So will you as a father." I said. Nori gave a small smile and we walk hand in hand to where our friends were waiting.

"Ready to go?" Oin asked.

"Yes." I said. We hurried towards the Lonely Mountain. We stopped a few times to catch our breath. I stayed at Nori's side as we walked. We came to the ruins of Dale and we knew we were almost to the front gate. Nori held my hand as we approached the gate.

"Who goes there?" Bilbo's voice came.

"Its us." Fili called.

"Open the gate. The rest of the Company is here." Bilbo yells. The gate opens and we hurry across the bridge and through the door. The door shuts behind us.

"Ella!" Dwarves yelled. I was pulled into a hug instantly by Dori and Ori.

"You scared us quite a lot, lass." Gloin said.

"We're glad your alright." Dori said, with a smile.

"Just go easy on me. My ribs are still sore." I said as I was passed from dwarf to dwarf to be hugged. Thorin stood in front of me.

"We thought you were a goner when the dragon swallowed you. You surprise me every day, Ella and I'm glad you joined our Company and now married to one of our kin." Thorin said. To my surprise, Thorin pulled me into a hug. "Come. We will eat. We're already starting to rebuild Erebor." Thorin led all of us to the dining hall. I was happy to be with my friends and family. But how long is this happieness going to last when the elves and dwarves come looking for what was promised.

AN: There's the new chapter. Now they are back in Erebor. From the trailer, it looked like they were starting to rebuild Erebor before the Battle of the Five Armies. Let's hope I'm right on that. LOL. I'll update soon. :)


	35. A Moment Together and Banishment

Chapter 35  
A Moment Together and Banishment

The next day. Thorin had disappeared to send word to his cousin Dain for help with the men and Elves camped right outside Erebor. I was in the library with Ori and Balin to help them restore the library. All the books and scrolls were knocked off the shelves when Smaug came and we were dusting and whipping down the shelves to get them clean as the others were restoring statues and cleaning up the rocks. I sat on the floor, leaning against the shelf as I looked through the books to make sure they weren't destroyed or ruined where no one could read them. I found a few so far, but I found it hard to put books down as I read the stories. Ori or Balin would get me to stop reading.

"You should work here." Ori suggested.

"Not when I have kids. I want to stay home with them." I said.

"I'm sure you will as soon as it happens." Balin said. I smiled and put a stack of books on the shelves. I lost track of the time and fell asleep on the couch that was in the room. A hand on my shoulder awoke me and I look up at Nori.

"What time is it?" I ask, as I stretch my back. Nori sat down on the couch to watch me.

"It's night-time. You fell asleep an hour ago. Ori didn't want to wake you." Nori said as I sat up from where I laid. I stood up and put the book I was reading on the shelf. I felt arms slide around me and a kiss on my shoulder.

"You seem distracted, my love. What's on your mind?" Nori asked, turning me around so I could face him. I sigh.

"Just afraid for the days ahead. I see a coming battle and I see the Line of Durin laying on the ground dead." I said. I didn't tell him that I also saw myself dead.

"Then Azog will succeed?" Nori asked.

"Only I can save the Line of Durin. I just have to face my brother. He'll be with them." I said.

"You know I won't be happy about this. But I know that I won't be able to stop you." Nori said.

"And when the battle is over. We can start our family and future. I'm surprised I'm not with child already." I said.

"Remember, my love. Us dwarves aren't that fertile." Nori said, pulling me against him.

"I know. We got plenty of time for children." I said. Nori smiled and kissed me.

"Let's get some sleep. We can sleep on that couch since we don't have a home to go to yet." Nori said. I nodded in agreement. I let out a squeak as Nori picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch. He lays with his back to the back of the couch with me curled up to his chest. Nori kissed the top of my head as I buried my face in his chest. Nori pulled me tight against his body.

The next morning. I woke up to the library door opening and Ori running in. Nori groaned.

"Elves and men are at the gate and Thorin wants all of us at the gate." Ori said, worry and fear was in his voice. Nori and I got off the couch right away.

"This is not good." I said as we head to the front gate.

"I know love. We'll get through this." Nori said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I saw Thorin standing in front of the Company and Bard and Thranduil facing us. Nori and I stood with Thorin. I saw he had the raven crown on his head. I knew it was Thror's before the fall of Erebor. Nori kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we stood with the Company.

"I have no businesses with you." Thorin said.

"We came for what you promised the Master of Laketown. It could help rebuild Laketown." Bard said.

"I made no such promise and if I did, I will not give you our money." Thorin said. I bit my bottom lip from speaking out.

"What about the jewels of starlight you stole from me." Thranduil said.

"We never stole from you and you will not have them. And you will not get the money I promised." Thorin said.

"Not even for the Arkenstone." Thranduil said. I turned my head and saw Thranduil hold out the Arkenstone.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked.

"I gave it to them." Bilbo said. I quickly left Nori and ran towards Bilbo as Thorin runs at him.

"You thief. You betrayed me and my trust." Thorin said. I quickly stepped in front of Bilbo.

"Thorin. Don't. Your not yourself." I said. I saw anger and betrayal in his eyes.

"Will you have peace or war?" Bard asked. Thorin turns on them.

"I will have war." Thorin roared. The men and elves left.

"Then you sentence all of us to death. Even if you make peace with them. You'll get war with Azog and his army that are probably on our way." I said.

"Don't tell me what to do elf. You don't have any right to talk to me like that." Thorin said.

"Your turning into the one thing you don't want to be. Your turning into your grandfather." I said. Thorin backhanded me and I landed on the ground, clutching my check.

"THORIN!" Gandalf's voice came and he was standing there.

"Gandalf." I whisper.

"Your not yourself. Stop this madness. Ella is right. Your turning into your grandfather." Gandalf said.

"Then you and the burglar are banished from Erebor on the sentence of death if you return." Thorin said. Gandalf took Bilbo and left. Thorin turned on me. "As for you. You may be married to one of my kin, but I banish you from Erebor and you can't see your one ever again." I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Thorin!" Dori, Nori, and Ori yell, but I was on my feet and running towards the elves and men camp. I tripped and fell, hitting the ground. My heart was broken. I bury my face in my hands and cried. I didn't want to leave. I had to save the Line of Durin, but not having Nori at my side was heart breaking. I knew he was probably feeling the same way.

I didn't hear someone come up behind me and next thing I know something hit me in the back of the head and everything fell into blackness.

AN: And I leave you there. Not trying to rush it. Just ran out of ideas. I'll update soon.


	36. Captured and Released

Chapter 36

Captured and Released

I woke up in a tent and the memory of being hit rushed back to me. I sat up and regretted it for my head spun and hurt still. I saw that I was stripped of my clothes and put in revealing rags. I stood and hurried to the door but fell to the ground as something stopped me. I turned and saw that there was a chain on my foot. I cursed in Elvish.

Well it looks like the Elven Whore Princess is awake."A voice came. I turn to see Thranduil standing there.

You did this?" I ask.

Yes. I don't believe you that your mother gave you permission to marry that dwarf thief. You are my prisoner. You are to stay here." Thranduil said, anger and hate in his voice.

"I will not be held like a common criminal." I said.

"You have no choice." Thranduil said. He leaves. "Make sure she doesn't leave." I heard him tell the guards. I put my hands to my face as the tears came. First being deprecated from Nori with the banishment and now this. I was in more trouble then I thought I would be. I sat on the cot.

"Ella." A voice came. I turn to see Tauriel approaching me.

"Come to tell me that you don't believe me also?" I ask.

"No I believe you. I saw how you two love each other and how he protected you." Tauriel said.

"Thank you." I whisper. Tauriel smiled but it soon disappeared when the Elven guards entered and unchained me. I was pulled to my feet and dragged out of the tent. Elves looked on with pity and hate in their eyes. Bard stood there with two elves.

"Elladen! Elrohir!" I said, seeing that it was sisters sons.

"Ella!" Elladen and Elrohir said.

"Let her go." Bard said.

"Why do you demand her freedom when she dishonor to her kin by marrying a dwarf without her families permission." Thranduil said.

"She has all our permission. He's a good dwarf to her and makes her happy." Elladen said.

"I will believe it comes out of her mothers mouth." Thranduil said. I bit my lip to keep my mouth shut.

"Let her go. She's been the through a dragons stomach and now this. She doesn't deserve this." Bard said.

"Fine." Thranduil said. The guards pushed me and my nephews caught me before I hit the ground. "But don't expect me to treat you the same. You married a dwarf." I was led away to the men's camp.

"Let's get you in suitable clothes." Bard said, leading me to a tent.

"Ella!" Sigrid and Tilda said, hurrying up to me.

"I am happy to see you girls." I said as we hugged.

"Sigrid. Get her in clothes instead of these. Your welcome to stay with us. Gandalf told me that you were banished along with Bilbo." Bard said.

"Thank you." I said. Sigrid got me a dress of light purple and asked if she could brush my hair which I had agreed to. Tilda sat on my lap talking.

"Ella. What's wrong?" Tilda asked.

"Thorin doesn't want Nori and I to see each other. It's breaking my heart that I can't be with him." I said.

"I'm sure he will find away to come to you even if Thorin won't allow it" Sigrid said.

"Truly?" I ask.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other and how protective he is of you. It's true love." Sigrid said. I smile and I knew she was right.

"You can use this cot to sleep. You look tired." Bain said as he came in.

"Thank you." I said. I laid down, not sure if I could sleep without Nori. I just hoped Sigrid was right that he would come for me. I close my eyes to sleep.

Nori's POV. I was furious at Thorin with Ella's banishment and wanted to be with her but Dori told me to wait till everyone is asleep. I slipped quietly between sleeping dwarves. I head to the front gate.

"Nori. Wait." Dori's voice came. I turn to see him and Ori running up to me.

"Your not stopping me from joining Ella." I said.

"No. We're going with you." Ori said.

"What?" I ask.

"We don't agree with what Thorin did to her and your both family. We will go with." Dori said and Ori nodded. I smiled and nodded.

"Where could she be?" Ori asked.

"The men's camp. I don't think she would leave." I said. My brothers and I left Erebor to join Ella in the men's camp.

AN: Here's the new chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed. I'll update


	37. Reunion

Chapter 37

Reunion

Ella's POV. I woke up to a small voice.

"Ella. Can I sleep with you. I had a nightmare." Tilda said. I looked up to find Tilda standing by my cot. I smiled and held out my arms for her. Tilda quickly crawled under the covers and into my arms. She snuggled close to me. I hum a lullaby my mother use to sing to my sister and I. Tilda fell asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and joined her in sleep even though I was struggling a bit.

Nori's POV. We arrived in the men's camp. I looked around.

"Nori. She's this way. She's sleeping in the tent with my children." Bard said, coming up to me.

"Thank you for taking her in." I said.

"Go to her." Dori said with a knowing smile. I was led to the tent and I entered. I froze at the sight. Ella was sleeping with Tilda cuddled up to her in Ella's arms. I smiled picturing her with one of our kids cuddled up to her. I knew she would be waking up soon with it almost dawn. I leave the tent.

"She's still sleeping." I said.

Ella's POV. I woke up to the sun on my face. I sighed and got out of bed without waking Tilda. I heard a familiar voice outside. I hurried outside and see Bard talking with...

"Nori!" I cry out in delight and ran to him. He turned just in time before I tackled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I saw bard smile at us over Nori's shoulder before I buried my face in his neck.

"Your here. I thought Thorin said that we couldn't see each other." I said.

"I don't like this banishment and rather be with you then be in Erebor if you can't be with me. My brothers decided to join us." Nori said. I pressed my lips to his and we share a passionate kiss.

"Come. Breakfast is ready." Dori said, coming over with a smile. Nori kept me at his side as we joined his brothers, my nephews, and Bard and his family at the campfire.

"Grandmother sent us. She knew there was a battle coming and knew you would need help." Elladen said.

"Ella. Where is Winter?" Ori asked.

"I sent her to get Beorn. He is a strong allie and we will need his help." I said.

"good idea." Elrohir said.

"Least you're not a prisoner of Thranduil's anymore, Ella." Tilda said. I felt Nori's had that was resting on my leg tighten.

"What does she mean, Ella?" Dori asked.

"Thranduil doesn't believe that mom blessed Nori's and my marriage and took me prisoner before I reached the camp." I said. Nori suddenly stood up and left.

"Ella. You better stop him." Bard said. I got up and ran after him.

"Nori. Nori. Stop!" I cry out, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"I'm going to kill him for taking you." Nori said.

"Please don't. I need you more than I need you in chains or in a Mirkwood prison." I begged. Nori sighed but pulled me tight against him.

"I won't then, but if he lays another hand on you, don't expect me to hold back." Nori said.

"You are overprotective of me." I said.

"Only for you." Nori said, tilting my head up and presses his lips against mine. I kiss him back.

"Before I left. Thorin got word from Dain and he is coming with his army." Nori said.

"Does Bard know?" I ask.

"Yes." Nori said. We head back to the others. Nori and Dori spent the day training with Ori. I spent it with Sigrid and Tilda.

That night. I put Tilda to bed. I stood up to go when her hand grabbed mine.

"The men talk of war. Are you going to be joining, Ella?" Tilda asked. I sat on te bed. The girl might be young but she was a smart One.

"If it comes to it, yes. Don't worry your head." I said. I hum the lullaby and she was asleep. I stood up and found Nori smiling at me. I came up to him and he pulled me close to him.

"Bard has a tent for us." Nori said. We enter our tent. I sat on our cot, running fingers through my hair. Nori sat next to me and massaged my shoulders. I close my eyes and lean against him. "Get some sleep love. We will need it." Nori said.

"I know. I love you and I don't regret meeting you." I said.

"I love you too, woman And same here." Nori said. We laid down and he pulled me tight against his side. I lays my head on his chest and let his breathing lull me to sleep.

AN: I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I will update soon.


	38. Dain and the Night Before

Chapter 38  
Dain and the Night Before

I awoke to the sound of horns being blown. Nori was already out of bed and getting dressed. A frown etched his handsome face. I quickly got out of bed.

"Is that an orc horn?" I asked as I slid into an emerald dress that the elves brought me, well more Tauriel brought to me.

"No. Dain is here." Nori said as I pulled on my favorite boots. I frowned deeply. Nori took my chin in his hand gently and made my green eyes look into his beautiful Grey ones. "We will get through this and we will have a night together before the battle. I promise." Nori kissed my forehead and I knew he was telling the truth. Nori held out his arm and I took it.

Nori and I came outside the tent where Dori and Ori stood waiting. We walked to join Bard to find him with Legolas, Tauriel, and Thranduil. I tightened my grip on Nori's arm and he rested his hand on mine. He was also tense at seeing the Elven King.

"Please don't attack him. I don't want you in chains." I whisper in his ear.

"I won't." Nori whispered. We came to a stop. I saw Thranduil give Nori a glare and Nori pulled me closer to his side, wrapping an arm around my waist to protect me. Thranduil kept his mouth shut thankfully. Dain approaches us with two body guards.

"Lord Dain. It's nice for you to join us." Dori said.

"Dori, Nori, and Ori. Its good to see you all again." Dain said. His eyes land on me as I was tucked up close to Nori's side. "Why is there an elf tucked to your brother's side?"

"I'm Estella or Ella as my friends and family call me. I'm the Daughter of Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light and I am married to Nori." I said. Dain's eyes filled with hate and his smile turned into an angry frown. Nori pushed me behind him and stood in front of me as Dori and Ori stood on either side of me.

"A dwarf and an elf married? That is unheard of. I will speak to Thorin at once." Dain said.

"You will not seperate us. Thorin and Ella's mother have blessed the union between us and we are married with our families approval along with my King." Nori snapped.

"I will believe it when I hear the words come out of both their mouths." Dain said. I felt my face pale and wrap my arms around Nori from behind and pulled him against me.

"Will you help us, Lord Dain. There are orcs and wargs that are approaching us and will be here by morning. We aren't sure if King Thorin will fight with us. He locked himself in Erebor." Bard said.

"Why is he locked in Erebor? And why are you here?" Dain asked.

"He has been taken by the gold sickness that consumed his grandfather." Ori said.

"And the other question is for another time. We got war to plan for." Dori said. Dain nodded.

"Then we will fight." Dain said.

"Thank you." Bard said. Nori quickly ushered me away from the dwarves, men, and elves with Dori and Ori right behind us.

"He certainly has hatred for elves." I said.

"Just to warn you. He's next in line if Thorin, Fili, and Kili die. So if those three die. You won't be living in Erebor." Dori said. I looked down.

"But we won't be leaving you if that happens." Nori said, pulling me to his side and kissing my temple.

"I know you won't." I said. We sat with my nephews for a while not talking, nothing. Nori played with his twin daggers. I stood up, hating the silence and walked to Nori's and my tent. I laid on our bed and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. Nori came in when I wasn't paying attention and sat on the bed. I felt hands take my face in theirs and I met his grey ones.

"Love. Your so distant right now." Nori said.

"I'm just scared of the outcome of the battle. I have to save the Line of Durin." I said.

"I know, love. Let's not worry about it now." Nori said, gathering me up in his arms and we spent good most of the day in bed making love.

It was night when I found myself laying on Nori's chest. His hand was sliding through my blonde locks. I relaxed at his touch.

"Promise me something." I whispered.

"What is it, love?" Nori asked.

"Stay away from me. Bryon could use you against me and I would not be able to live with myself if anything happens to you." I said, picking up my head and looking into his eyes.

"I promise as long as you promise to come back to me alive." Nori said. The memory of the vision of me lying dead in his arms came back to me, but I put on a small smile to hide my fear.

"I will." I said. Nori pressed his lips to mine and we kissed.

"Get some sleep, beautiful. We will need all the rest we can get." Nori said, tucking my head under his chin as I laid my head on his chest. I fell asleep as he hummed a song in my ear.

AN: The next chapter is Battle of the Five Armies. The Begging and the face off between brother and sister in two chapters. I will say one thing. It's not going to end well. The battle. Character deaths to come and I'm not saying who. I'll update soon.


	39. The Battle Begins

Chapter 39

The Battle Begins

I was up before Nori and before the sun. I got dressed in my trousers, tunic, corset, and my favorite boots. I didn't feel like wearing armor. I heard movement behind me and turn to see Nori getting his tunic on. I came up to him and he took me in his arms, burying his face in my hair.

"I love you, Ella. Please don't lose your life in this battle and come back to me." Nori said.

"As long as you do the same for me." I said. Nori pressed his lips to mine and we kissed deeply. We came out of the tent hand in hand. I heard a familiar neigh ing and turned to see Midnight walking over to me. I hurry up to her and hug her head. "I missed you girl." Midnight nudges my head and I smile. My nephews were with the elves as archers. I should be with them, but decided to stay with Nori and his brothers.

Dori and Ori soon joined us and we walked towards where Bard and his men were.

"Bard? Your children?" I asked.

"They are with the women and other children in safety." Bard reassured me. I sighed in relief. I loved the children and was worried about them. I felt Nori press a kiss to my forehead.

"They are here." A man yells. I look and see the Army of orcs and wargs on the hill. Nori and I look at each other. Worry was etched on his face. I touch his face.

"For Erebor." I whispered.

"For Erebor." Nori, Dori, and Ori said. A roar came and the orcs and wargs came charging. Yells rang through the men, Elves, And dwarves let out yells and we were running. Arrows flew from the archers. I pulled out my sword and we collided with the enemy.

I don't know how long we were fighting but our enemies and allies were dying left and right. I was separated from Nori and his brothers. I sat on top of Midnight fighting. I stabbed a Orc that came at me. I heard a growl and a huge shadow knocked me and my horse to the ground. I rolled until I came into my stomach. A huge white warg stood there with blood soaked its mouth.

"No!" I cry out as it turned and went at Midnight, who had been struggling to get back up. Her cries as the warg ripped into her filled my ears. I screamed and ran at it. I stabbed it right through the head and it screamed in pain and died. I fell to my knees near Midnight's head and hugged her as she died. "I'm sorry, girl." She gave her last breath as she died in my arms.

I stood up and my elf eyes scanned the battle field. I saw my twin approaching Dain. I swore in elvish and ran fast towards Dain and my brother. I pull out one of my daggers from my belt and threw it as Byron shot an arrow that was poisoned at Dain and knocked the arrow away before it hit Dain. I got in between my brother and Dain.

"Ella?" Dain asked.

"Get away from here. He has orders to kill you. Go!" I yell. i didn't see Dain's look of surprise but I knew he left to help fight the battle somewhere else. "It's just you anod me, brother. You want me, not him." I spoke in elvish, pointing my sword at him.

"So be it, my dear sister." Byron said in elvish. We faced each other. The fate of both of us was about to be decided.

AN: Sorry for the wait. Been busy. Sorry if that was short. Not good at fighting scenes, but next chapter is sister vrs brother. I'll update soon


	40. Estella VRS Byron

Chapter 40

Estella vrs Byron

I stood facing my twin. We both had our swords out.

"Don't do this to me, Byron. I don't want to fight you but I will if I must." I said.

"Then your fighting me sis or die if you don't face me." Byron said, twirling his sword in his hand and then charges at me. I moved out-of-the-way and trip him. He stumbled and turned around. I met his sword with mine.

"You never raised a sword to me unless we were training. You've changed and not in a good way." I said as we met his sword my to sword more times than I could count. I wasn't expecting one attack and I felt my check sting as his sword cut across my check. I felt blood run down my check.

"Azog showed me that I was unwanted with our parents and that no one loved me and that I belonged with him. You should join us, my dear sister. You would be a great asset." Byron said.

"You were loved, Byron. Azog brainwashed you so that you could do his bidding. I rather die then be sepereated and turned against my family and friends." I said.

"And the dwarf that you fell in love with. I'm surprised mother allowed it because our kin and dwarves held a rivalry for centuries." Byron said, swinging his señor at me and I blocked his sword from stabbing me.

"He pulled me from my darkness and makes me happy again. Mother likes him and you would to if you weren't like you are now. You were loved. Aurora. Remember her. You both were courting before you were turned evil. She was never the same when we thought you were dead and left for the Grey Havens a year after. Just like our sister. Snap out of this Byron. This isn't you." I said. I felt tears in my eyes as I spoke. I lost my sister and I didn't want to lose my brother.

I heard a cry of pain and look at my brother. He was clutching his head. His eyes were flashing from brown to green and back again. Magic! That was what was holding him back. I grab him by the shoulders.

"Come on, Byron. Fight it. I know you're in there." I said. Byron's eyes turned green and stayed green.

"Ella?" Byron asked. I laughed and embraced him.

"Welcome back." I said, kissing his check. I heard a sword drawn and an Orc screech.

"No!" Byron said, shoving me out-of-the-way. I hit the ground and turned. Byron stood gasping with a sword right through his chest.

"NO!" I scream. The Orc pulls the sword from Byron and turns on me. I pulled my bow with an arrow and fired the arrow right through the orcs head. I ran to Byron and gathered him in my arms. "Byron. Stay with me. Please." I said.

"No, Ella. I can't stay. It's my time to go. Not yours. You need to save the Line of Durin." Byron said, weakly.

"I will, but I can't let you die." I said.

"Ella. You deserve a future. I am barely holding on. You will make a wonderful wife and mother when the time comes. The dwarf deserves you. Tell him that he better take care of you or I will come back and haunt him." Byron said. I laughed through the tears.

"I will. His name is Nori." I said. Byron has a coughing fit and I held him close while the battle still raged on around us.

"I love you Estella. Give my love to the rest of the family and tell mother I am sorry." Byron said, struggling to breathe.

"I love you too and I will." I said. Byron gave his last breathe and died in my arms. I let out a cry of pain and hurt for the loss of my brother. I set his body down. My tunic and corset was covered in his blood but I didn't care. My mind was set on something else. I pulled out my sword as horns blew.

"For Erebor!" I heard Thorin yell and knew the Company was joining us as I turned to face Azog.

"Azog. Come face me, you coward! I will not let you kill the Line of Durin like you killed my brother." I yell in the Black speech. Azog smirked and I ran towards him.

An: There you go. Should be in bed with work in the morning. But I wanted to finish this chapter. Next chapter is the last battle and the fate of the Durin line. I plan to write more after the Battle of Nori and Ella's life and there is a sequel planned. I'll update soon


	41. Azog VRS Thorin and Estella

Chapter 41  
Azog VRS Thorin and Estella

I ran towards Azog, who stood waiting with a mace ready in his hand. I grabbed a shield from a fallen elf, not caring that it was a Mirkwood Elf, because I knew that my sword probably wouldn't last long against that mace. Azog swung his mace as I got closer to him and I moved out-of-the-way in time before it hit me.

"You will die, She-Elf. Just like your brother." Azog spoke in the black speech.

"I got one thing that you don't have Azog that will keep me alive. A future." I spoke in black speech. Azog lets out a roar and swings his mace. I bring up the shield and block the attack. Azog kept swinging and one blow sent me flying to the ground. I looked up as Azog approached.

"Your future is about to end, She-Elf. Say Goodbye." Azog said. I waited for the blow, but it never came. A yell came and Azog roars in pain. I look up to see Thorin standing there. He held out his hand and I took it. Thorin helped me stand up.

"You are one brave lass and I'm sorry for how I treated you. You were trying to help." Thorin said.

"Your forgiven." I said.

"Let's end this fight. Together." Thorin said. Thorin and I turn around and face Azog. I saw blood trickling down his back from a sword wound. Azog roared and ran at us. Throin and I separated in different directions in time. I spun with my bow in hand and fire an Arrow hitting Azog in the shoulder.

"You asking for a death wish she-elf?" Azog asked in the black speech as he turned to face me. Bad mistake because he had his back turned to Thorin. I met Thorin's eyes and he nodded. I twirled my sword in my hand and pointed it at him.

"No. But you are." I said In the black speech. A sword came right through Azog and pulled out as Azog fell to his knees.

"You won't win. The darkness will come and your world will burn." Azog said in te black speech. I pressed my sword to his throat.

"Who do you serve?" I ask In the black speech.

"The one that held the one ring." Azog spoke in the black speech. I press the sword to his throat.

"You lie." I spoke in the black speech. His evil smile proved me wrong.

"Thorin. Now." I said. Thorin cut off Azog's head.

"What did he say?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing to be worried about." I said. I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes. Bolg was coming to towards Thorin, sword ready. I cried out and shoved Thorin out-of-the-way. Pain shot through my chest.

"Ella!" Thorin yelled. I looked down to see Bolg's sword through my chest. Bolg was smirking.

AN: And I leave you there. No killing the writer. I will update soon.


	42. The End, Waiting, and News

Chapter 42  
The End, Waiting, and News

Bolg pulled out the sword and I felt my body falling, but strong arms caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up and met Thorin's worried eyes as I coughed..

"Ella. Stay with me." Thorin said. I saw Bolg approaching.

"Now you can't save the Line of Durin." Bolg said in the black speech. I heard a wolf howl and saw Winter running towards me. She ran over to me and rubbed her head against me.

"Winter?" Thorin asked.

"Beorn." I whispered weakly. A roar came as Bolg goes for an attack and Beorn came charging and attacked Bolg. I whimpered in pain and Thorin looked at me. I knew I was loosing blood still as Thorin pressed against the wound.

"Why, Ella?" Thorin asked. I looked up at him as Winter disappeared.

"The Line of Durin must survive. Nori!" I cried out as I let blackness take me.

Nori's POV. I stood with my brothers as we looked out across the battlefield. Dead orcs, wargs, men, dwarves, and elves laid before us.

"Where's Ella at?" I ask, scared of the answer because so many are dead. A whimper came and I turned to see Winter. She pulled on my pant leg.

"I think she wants you to follow her." Ori said.

"Alright, girl. I'm coming." I said. Winter ran ahead and we followed her. I saw Beorn coming towards me carrying someone in his arms. She was covered in blood and I recognized her right away.

"Ella!" I cry out. Beorn nodded.

"Let's get her to a tent. The elves can help." Thorin said.

"What happened?" Dori asked.

"She was protecting me from Bolg. Her last words were. 'The Line of Durin must survive.' She called for you Nori before she passed out." Thorin said. We followed Beorn to the healer tents.

An hour later. I sat outside her tent with my face buried in my hands as I was surrounded by the Company and Ella's nephews. I was kicked out of the tent because I was getting in the way. The Company was whispering. Fili had a broken wrist and Kili had a few ribs fractured.

"Her twin was found dead. It looks like an orc killed him." Balin said. Silence suddenly fell and I didn't move to see why. I felt gentle hands on mine and I look up to see Galadriel and Ella's father, Celeborn there. I saw Arwen and Elrond enter the tent quickly.

"I failed you. I didn't protect her." I said.

"You did. She will live and you probably be dead if you stayed with her ." Celeborn said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Nori. Both you and Ella's future together is safe. Now. Where is Thranduil. I need a word with him." Galadriel said. Elrond stepped out and gave me a nod as Thranduil and Legolas came over.

"My Lord and Lady. I see your here to seperate your daughter from this fake wedding that they say you blessed which I am sure is a lie." Thranduil said. I clenched my fists at his words and felt Celeborn's hand tighten on my shoulder.

"The wedding was blessed from her entire family. If it weren't for Nori, I would lose my daughter as she left for the Grey Havens after the quest is complete. You should have listened instead of chaining my daughter up like a criminal." Celeborn said. Tharanduil's eyes widen as Arwen and healers stepped out.

"She'll live. Nori. She's asking for you." Arwen said with a smile. I stood up and entered the tent.

Ella's POV. My chest was wrapped up and I was put on bed rest for a week so I wouldn't open the eound.

"Ella." Nori said, running over to me and taking me in his arms gently. I burry my face in his chest as he holds me close.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let my friends die." I said.

"Shh. I'm not mad. I love you ." Nori said.

"I love you too." I said. Nori pressed his lips against mine and we kissed. Nori pulled away.

"Ella. Your shaking. What's wrong?" Nori asked.

"The healers just told me something I didn't know before the battle." I said.

"What is it?" Nori asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said. Nori opens his mouth and faints on me.

AN: And that's where I leave you. Yep Ella is pregnant. I'll update soon


	43. Telling the Company and Erebor Rebuilt

Chapter 43  
Telling the Company and Erebor Rebuilt

I got out of bed, wincing in pain as I got on the ground and crawled over to Nori.

"Come on, baby. I'm the injured one here, not you." I said, slapping his face gently.

"Ella. Your suppose to be in bed... What happened to him? You told him?" Arwen asked, coming over and kneeling next to Nori.

"Yes I did. Wasn't expecting him to faint." I said. Arwen chuckled as Nori came to and sat up. He took my face in his hands.

"Please say your not lying to me." Nori said.

"I would never. I'm with child." I said, with a laugh. Nori smiled and pressed his lips against mine and we kissed.

"Uncle Nori." Arwen said.

"Yes?" Nori asked, pressing his head against mine.

"Aunt Ella has strict orders to be on bed rest for a week with her injury and so she doesn't loose your child. You gave her a scare by fainting." Arwen said, smiling. Nori nodded and scooped me up gently and set me on my bed.

"Your not leaving me." I said.

"Nope." Nori said, kissing my forehead. Suddenly heads popped into the tent and I laugh.

"Come in. She would love company." Arwen said. The company ran into the tent and I was surrounded in hugs. Gandalf and Thorin stood off to the side.

"I'm glad your alright, Ella." Ori said.

"Thanks Ori." I said.

"Don't do that again, lass. I've never seen Nori this worried." Bofur said. I look up at Nori.

"Should we tell them?" I ask.

"Tell us what?" Fili asked. I saw my mother and Celeborn enter and I saw my mom's knowing smile.

"We should. They are already betting on it." Nori said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Can you just tell us already." Kili said.

"I'm with child." I said. Cheers rang through the tent. Nori got pats on the back and I was hugged by Dori and Ori. I laughed as Dori hugged Nori.

"I'm happy for both of you. Take it easy now, Ella." Dori said, kissing my forehead.

"I will." I said.

"When? When was the baby conceived?" Ori asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Mirkwood." I said. Nori looked at me in shock. I smiled lightly.

"Alright, lads. Pay up." Bofur said. Bofur won with the bet of the baby being conceived on the quest. Ori won with Nori and I finding out after something bad happened. I leaned against Nori. I looked at Gandalf.

"I need to talk to you in private. Soon. When you get the chance. Just not now." I said in his head. Gandalf nodded with understanding.

"Get some rest. You will need it." Elrond said. Everyone left as Nori laid me down and Nori wrapped his body around me from behind. He rested a hand on my stomach. I smile, weakly and fell asleep as he hummed a tune.

Two days later. Erebor, Dale, and Laketown were now in the works of being rebuilt with the gold from Erebor. Thorin, Bard, and Thranduil worked out a truce and the dwarves and elves are helping rebuild Dale and Laketown to its former glory while rebuilding Erebor. I hardly saw the Company, but at least one dwarf stays to keep me company or I got Bard's children keeping me company and Nori came back during breaks and at night. Dain came in and surprised me.

"You proved me wrong that elves don't have hearts after saving me." Dain said as I sat popped up against the pillows.

"I couldn't let the Line of Durin die. I couldn't let Azog win." I said as I set the book I was reading on the bed.

"If Thorin would have died along with the others, you would have been welcomed to stay." Dain said. I smiled. Dain put a hand on my shoulder and left. I sighed as I rubbed my stomach.

"Is it now the best time to talk to you?" Gandalf's voice came. I smiled.

"Yes. It is." I said.

"What did you want to talk to me about Estella?" Gandalf asked, sitting in the empty chair next to my bed.

"Azog mentioned to me about something about the world will fall into darkness and our world will burn." I said. I saw Gandalf's face pale. "It's true then, Gandalf. Sauron is back." I whisper.

"It is, lass. It will affect your future and your childrens. Just be careful." Gandalf said. I nod as Gandalf left. I sigh as I lean against the pillows. I close my eyes.

Its two-week later. Thranduil had welcome me to stay in Mirkwood till Erebor and Nori's and my chambers were ready. Tauriel kept me company and Nori came when he could, but it was less and less.

One day. I was in my guest chambers curled up on one of the couches with a book. My stomach was starting to show a little. I heard someone or something land on my balcony. I quickly got to my feet and found myself in someone's arms.

"Nori." I said.

"I wanted to surprise you." Nori said, kissing me.

"Your a sneaky thief, love." I said, through kisses.

"I'm here to take you home, love. Our chambers are ready and Erebor is rebuilt." Nori said. I smiled as he helped me pack up. Legolas and Tauriel escorted us out of Erebor. I hugged Tauriel.

"Come visit me when you get the chance." I said.

"I will. Long as you will." Tauriel said.

"Of course." I said. Nori and I head back to Erebor. Dori and Ori were waiting for me.

"Glad your home now." Dori said, hugging me. I kissed his check.

"I'm glad to be home." I said.

"You were missed." Ori said. I smiled.

"Go show her." Dori said. Nori led me through Erebor till we stopped in front of the doors to our home. Nori led me in and I gasped. It had a mix of both elvish and dwarf in there along with a wall of bookshelves.

"We got the nursery for our child but it's not finished." Nori said. I wrap my arms around him.

"It's perfect." I said. Nori and I kissed and I looked forward to the futurr.

AN: Next chapter is when Thorin becomes King and Ella makes two new friends. I'll update soon.


End file.
